The List
by kougasl0ver
Summary: When a mysterious and well heeled customer comes in looking for a group of cars, Inuyasha finds something far greater instead. Warning, mature content. Please read and review!
1. The List

"Ah, you fucker!"

Inuyasha jerked his arm out of the car's engine bay, his forearm having brushed against the still blazing exhaust manifold. He was currently standing over the hoodless engine bay of a practically brand new, brilliant silver Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. The gorgeous sports car was back in on warranty, having developed a freak exhaust leak with only triple digit mileage on the odometer.

Next to it, a similarly silver hued 1955 Mercedes Benz 300SL, the original gullwing sports car directly responsible for the SLS' existence, sat with its own hood off, the owner of both Merc sports cars having sent it in for a routine service along with the new car's exhaust repair.

And so, with a new set of seals bonding the headers and downpipes of the SLS' exhaust, an oil change for both; new plugs, distributor leads, battery, a bleeding of the brake lines, clutch slave, and a thorough cleaning and adjustment of the fuel injectors for the 300SL; the pair were both given their hoods back and Inuyasha slipped behind the wheel of the older Merc.

Firing up the old sports car, which despite its collector status and gorgeous looks was the fastest sports car of its time, he eased the gearshift into first and slowly rolled his left foot from the clutch. Having bled the clutch slave, the heavy pedal had phenomenal pressure and feedback, the car rolling from a stop slowly.

"Damn this thing is a piece." Inuyasha laid his foot on the throttle and let the car accelerate from the garage, pressing the clutch in, easing it back into neutral and then into second, the gears all synchro-meshed but the hanyou taking his time with the gear changes anyway.

Pulling out onto the street, he accelerated up the street, shifting up into third as the car warmed and came up to operating temperature. He drove the car a mile or two up the road, turning off onto a small, twisty side street that was sparsely traveled by normal traffic.

Turning the car round in a small driveway on the side of the road, Inuyasha slowed it, got it back into first and then took off back the way he came, this time putting his foot into it a good bit, working the inline six cylinder hidden beneath the long, voluptuous hood.

The car rocketed forward with a pace that justified its status as 1955's fastest production car, the relatively light coupe dipping into a corner as Inuyasha shifted into second. He held it in gear and let the well-tuned motor rev as he guided it through a mundane switchback.

Shifting it into third, he kept his foot in it as the car ran over a slight crest in the road, the Benz actually getting a bit light as it went over the bump. Coming down towards a fairly tight left hander, the hanyou pushed the clutch in, braking as he downshifted into second. Turning left, he brought the clutch out and pressed the gas, the motor revving up as the tires broke loose, the 300SL sliding through the turn with a surprising grace.

This was a part of the hanyou's job; he drove the car's the way they needed to be driven, especially classics of racing pedigrees like the Merc. Built for speed, many of his client's collector cars truly needed to be throttled a bit just to keep the mechanicals running smoothly. And many of the owners were simply scared to do so, afraid of damaging cars that were worth six figures or better, especially given the cumbersome nature of so many of the classic sports cars and racers.

The Merc especially needed to have its engine run. The Bosch fuel injection, remarkable for its time, had a knack for spraying fuel into the cylinders after the spark plugs were done firing, leaving un-burnt gas in the motor which inevitably ran into the oil pan, mixing in with the lubricant.

The solution was in changing the oil at roughly every thousand miles, and in evaporating some of the gas back out of the oil by getting the motor hot. But, with a racing derived oil pan which held a massive ten quarts of oil, getting the motor hot was not something the daily commute was going to do.

Which is why the hanyou got back on the main road and launched the car, working it up through the gears into fourth, easily clipping past a hundred before he slowed down and eased it back into the lot of his dealership and shop. Rolling by the garage bay he'd pulled out of, he saw the SLS had been pulled out, and as expected it was around the back in one of the detailing bays, having been washed, vacuumed, and then detailed inside and out, just as the 300SL was to be.

"Thanks Shippo, that thing's looking great. When you get the two done, just pulled them around front, I'll call the owner and have him come for the pair of them."

"Sounds good."

Inuyasha left the key in the car and walked back to the garage, checking his list for the next car in need of service. Crossing the two Merc's from the list, he read the license plate and service tag, and walked out on the lot, walking along for the right number. He found it, attached to the rearview mirror of a Buick GNX, and got in. The keys were on the passenger seat, and fired the car up. It fired to life, quite roughly, and Inuyasha shifted the four speed automatic into drive.

"Damn, this thing's gonna be work." The hanyou spoke to himself as he guided it round the building and backed it into a service bay, getting it over the humps of the four-wheel lift before putting it back in park and shutting it off, getting out and lifting the car, needing first to do an inspection of the turbo six cylinder muscle car before they did any restoration work.

"Hey Inuyasha, are you too deep in that car yet?" His sales manager and general shit keeper-together Kagome asked, peeking her head in through the double doors that lead from the back of the dealership into the main service bays.

"No, I've barely started yet, what's up?"

"Ugh I have a client here asking to speak with you, apparently he's got a pretty big list of cars he wants found. He seems pretty legit from what I can tell."

"Take him to the top conference room, tell him I'll be right there."

"Will do."

Inuyasha pulled his Tyvek suit off and scrubbed his hands quickly, straightening his hair up as he walked into his dealership. Performance Unlimited was his baby, and one very time and money consuming dream come to fruition; the dealership and garage served as a veritable house of worship for all things automotive.

Domestics, imports, foreign, supercars, muscle cars, tuners, racers, classics and collectibles to cutting edge, and everything in between had darkened the door of the hanyou's shop. They sold new and used, did restoration work, modifications, custom builds, tracked and purchased collectible and rare vehicles on behalf of prospective owners, built and maintained race and track day vehicles; if a customer had a desire, they could make it reality.

The dealership housed almost every current U.S. retailer, stocking anything and everything for most any price range; so long as the vehicle was performance oriented they carried it or could order it in. From Civic Si's and Golf GTI's all the way up to super exotics like the Lamborghini Reventon and the physics bendingly fast Bugatti Veyron, from modified Nissan 240SX's to classic Detroit iron like the 66' Pontiac GTO, to the race prepped Aston Martin V8 Vantage N24; if you had the desire and the bankroll, it could be yours through Performance Unlimited.

And speaking of bankroll, Inuyasha certainly got the feeling his newest potential client had plenty of it as he stepped into the warm, bright, open air conference room on the top floor of his dealership, the glass wall looking down on an assortment of exotics and new muscle cars.

"Hello, I'm Inuyasha Sashido, you asked to speak with me Mr…"

"Sesshomaru, Takahashi. Quite the store you have Mr. Sashido."

"Thanks, it's been a while in the making, but it's getting there. My floor manager said you had a number of cars you were looking to have procured?" Inuyasha spoke as he took a seat, opposite the similarly silver haired youkai.

"Yes, I recently acquired a home here for the first time, and I plan to be spending more time in America than before. While I have a well versed car collection back in Japan, the process of shipping the lot of them with me in my travels would be cumbersome to say the least, so I'm looking to build a collection here for my use while stateside."

"Well, you've come to the right place. Performance Unlimited can track down almost anything you can think of, we do restoration work, modification, and our dealership is connected with most manufacturers that do retail in America, so we can procure new as well as used."

"Indeed, your store has come highly recommended. You are able to begin procuring the cars at the moment, I take it?"

"Of course, do you have a list already prepared of what you're looking for?"

"Certainly; many of the details are slightly ambiguous. I understand that with a short window of time and the nature of finding classic cars the specifics might not be exact, I've just marked the general requirements for each car beneath the listing."

Inuyasha stopped himself from cocking an eyebrow when the dog handed him a half inch thick booklet, opening it to find a detailed listing of the specifics for each car, and on the first page a simplified master list of cars the full dog demon was looking for.

"I understand some of the cars require significant financial investment on your end, so I came prepared with a down payment. I assume five million U.S. shall suffice for the first lot?"

At that, the hanyou looked up from the fairy tale list in his hands to see the dog demon opening his locked briefcase. The inside facing him, Inuyasha felt his blood run cold at the steel case's contents. He'd taken a look at the list and had been ready to kick the dog out for wasting his time on some stupid practical joke, but hearing five million dollars, and then seeing a briefcase full of hundreds, changed his opinion quite a bit.

Either this Sesshomaru character was one really convincing troll, or Inuyasha was about to become very, very rich.


	2. And So It Begins

Well, well, this took off way better than I expected. I half expected to scare everyone off with the car guy nerdery, but it seems to be a fairly popular concept. Glad you guys like it so far, thanks for all the reviews, and hope you enjoy chapter two! And FYI, while there's some more car nerdery this chapter, chapter three has the promise of good sexy time for Inuyasha!

Frenchowl- Thanks for the review.

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review

JSinuYasha- Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

Dante of the Crimson Frost- Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

ajj7sunhawk- Hahahaha! Yes, suffer my car-obsessed nerdery :P Glad you liked it!

Sweetheart1995- Yes, yes I do :P Glad you liked it!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"Ugh, yeah, should be great. When are you looking for the first couple of cars delivered?"

"I would like the majority, if not all of them, within three months."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you there. Did you just say you want this list done in three months?"

"Yes I did. Two would be better still, but I understand it is a large list."

"Two? I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi, but, are you out of your mind? Two to three months for some of the rarest cars in the world? We can spend more than three months restoring some of the more severe projects to Concours quality, you want this whole lot done in three or less?"

"No, I'm most certainly not insane. And while I understand the time frame is tight, I've heard you're the people to come to for classic cars around here. As for the cars, while I expect extremely good runners, and solid bodies and fit and finish, Concours quality is not an absolute necessity.

I'm looking for drivers, so for the most part numbers matching, all original cars are not necessary. I'm not interested in clones, but rebuilds or period modified cars are perfectly fine, so long as they run the way they should.

Oh, and it should be mentioned in the list, but save the cars in which it wasn't an option, manual gearboxes are a must. Other than that, I'm largely open to suggestion."

"That's a start. But you have to understand right up front, if you want this many rare cars this fast, it's gonna cost way more than it would have to do this the normal way. I don't have time to go out and track down barn finds and projects and nurse them all back to health if I'm delivering the lot of them within three months or so. And that's the way to do it economically; if you want them fast they're coming from other dealers, auctions, private collectors. I'm going to have to track down restored or survivor cars and buy them on your behalf, and they come with the premium of someone else having done the work."

"That is fine. Expense is not a concern, so long as the cars are ready to be driven and look and feel factory or better."

"In that case, I hate to be rude, but I'm gonna need a credit check. I mean, there are multiple, multi-million dollar vehicles on this list. There's multiple one of one cars on cars on the list, hell, there are cars that are one of none in this country on the list. Some of these imports are relatively new, or at least aren't flying under the twenty-five year import exemption, so they're gonna be expensive to get into the country. A couple of these I guarantee will need real work, a couple are just notorious bastards, and a couple are just the high power, high strung rides that need constant upkeep."

"That is understandable. Can you set to work on the list as soon as the background check clears?"

"Gladly. Though, as I said, this is gonna be freakishly expensive. I mean, basically I'm gonna be tracking and working on these myself. So I have to pay overtime for my staff, if not supplement them with a couple of freelancers, to keep up with our regular flow of cars through this place. And not to flatter myself, but I don't come cheap, at least not after supplementing the shop with the extra labor I'm taking up by chasing this list of cars for you, which is basically gonna be a round the clock job."

"Fine by me, Mr. Sashido. Start on the list as soon as you can, I can provide you with more liquid cash if you need it as you provide the cars. I understand with the auction process, especially with commissions, the cash output racks up fast."

"Oh, yes it does. Yes it does." Inuyasha said as he grabbed the phone, searching through the pull out drawer under the table for the paperwork to fill out to check his mystery customer's financial history.

~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha looked out over his beloved dealership, watching Sesshomaru Takahashi take in the glorious flanks of the new Pagani Zonda Cinque sitting on his showroom floor, the glorious orange and black Italian supercar seeming to please the dai-youkai. The AMG V-12 powered, six-speed manual beast had monstrous power, gorgeous looks, a beautiful interior, low weight, and a taught suspension capable of keeping the rocket stable and controlled even at its massive top speeds.

"Ugh huh, he's worth _how_ much? I…see. Thanks for the help man, you have to stop by, take the new BRZ for a drive, it's gonna be here in a week. Talk to you later, bye." Inuyasha put the phone down, his contact having come in handy. Apparently, Sesshomaru wasn't blowing smoke up his ass; apparently he had the resources to have a couple dozen people do it for him if that was his goal.

Walking down to the showroom, he approached Mr. Takahashi and put his hand out to the tailored suit clad demon.

"Well, I guess we have a deal Mr. Takahashi. I'll jump to work on the list right away."

"Excellent. Oh, and I'll take this one." Sesshomaru motioned to the Pagani. If he hadn't have just gotten the news he had, Inuyasha would have questioned such an immediate decision, most tried to at least get a test drive, or at least the glorious Merc AMG engine turned over before buying.

"Sounds good. Kagome, can you help Mr. Takahashi here with the Zonda, I need to get to work on this list."

"But of course, right this way Mr. Takahashi, and may I say, excellent choice on the Zonda. Phenomenal Mercedes V12 in them, and far rarer on the street than competitors like the Murceilago or the Ferrari 458. Even more so as this particular example is one of one, being the only Zonda Cinque to have been specially ordered from Pagani with the six speed manual instead of the sequential gearbox…"

Kagome lead the other dog demon into her office, to fill out the necessary paperwork to get the supercar tagged and titled to its new owner. Inuyasha meanwhile, went to his own office, searching for a tentative lead he had on the first car on Sesshomaru's list; a 1968 Ford Mustang GT 390 fastback, in Dark Highland Green. Or, in layman's terms, the Bullitt Mustang.

~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha shifted up into sixth as he roared down the highway. Having crossed from California into Arizona, the hanyou took a quick glance at his map to make sure he was headed the right way, before looking back to the empty two lane highway he was thundering down.

Behind the wheel of a bright purple metallic, Pontiac Trans-Am WS6, the hanyou hoped against hope the Mustang he was going to see would pay off. A few weeks earlier, he'd caught wind of a barn find Mustang 390 fastback, still in its factory green, the very desirable color prized due its appearance on the flanks of Steve McQueen's Mustang in the movie Bullitt, a movie featuring one of the earliest and greatest car chases of all time.

Earlier he hadn't had the time to chase down a potential ghost, but motivated by his new client, he'd managed to get a number, and after a few minutes of jawing the owner, an invite to come see the long hidden pony car, hidden in a shed out in a speed bump of a town in the Arizona desert. Which was how the hanyou found himself driving one of the dealership's own restored pony cars, albeit this one a much newer example, through the desert towards his tenuous lead.

Wind rushing in through the lowered windows and the removed T-top roof, the hanyou leaned heavier on the throttle, letting the rare, one of ten sports car work the muscle of its 5.7 liter V8. The car was indeed a specialty in its own right, one of only ten WS6 coupes, the highest performing factory Firebirds put out for the car's fourth and final generation, dressed in the extremely rare bright purple, a color almost immediately dropped due to poor sales.

Thankfully, his high speed cruise soon had him counting the mailbox numbers along the quiet road, until finally he saw a dirt turn off with the correct address. Slowing, he pushed the clutch in, downshifted and turned right onto the path. Letting the clutch out in second, Inuyasha kicked the car sideways and kept his foot in it, driving the car back the direction he wanted to go.

Driving down the dirt path led him to an old house, which he pulled to a stop in front of. A short ways behind it, the dirt path led to an old, somewhat decrepit wood barn. Hopefully, the very barn Sesshomaru's first car was waiting for him in.

"I'm guessing you're the young man I spoke to on the telephone."

"That'd be me. Nice to meet you in the flesh." Inuyasha spoke to the man approaching him, an older human who'd come from around the side of the house. Shaking the human's hand, he wiped his brow in the blazing hot sun.

"Come to take a look at the old Mustang eh? I had a local guy here a few days ago, but I think it scared him off. Perhaps you'll have better luck."

"I certainly hope so. You said it's been sitting here for several decades?"

"Yep. Far as I can figure it, it's got to be at least twenty seven years it's been sitting in the barn. I know it ran when it went in, but that was a long time ago."

"Always been an Arizona car?" The hanyou asked. Cars that had lived their lives in arid regions, such as Arizona or Nevada, were the best case scenario for a car restorer. High heat and low precipitation generally added up to as little rust and oxidation as possible in the older vehicles, whereas cars hailing from places like Vermont and Maine could have showroom paint jobs and frames that were virtually rotted out entirely.

"Yep, titled to my brother by the Ford dealer right in town. My father co-signed it with him back in the day. Ran the car like a bat out of hell until the police ticketed him right out of it. Eventually my father got so sick of bailing him out of speeding tickets he put it in the garage, hid the keys, and gave my brother his old Galaxy automatic. Broke his poor heart that day."

"I can imagine." Inuyasha chuckled as the man unlocked and pulled open the barn doors.

"I found the keys hidden under a desk drawer in my father's room a few years ago, he hadn't left any notice of their whereabouts in his will. My brother moved out of the country, and I'm too old to get the thing going and drive it, so I figured I might part with it."

"Well, that's certainly a 390 fastback. Would you mind terribly if I tried to start it?"

"If you can get it turn over you can take it for a test drive if you're so inclined. Honestly, this long sitting I'd just love to see it run again."

"Well, I am looking for one to restore for a buyer. And, he specifically told me he's looking for drivers, so it isn't going to be sitting up on someone's mantel or hidden in a barn for another thirty years."

"Excellent." The man responded as Inuyasha popped the hood, propping it up as he got a look at the 390 V8 sitting under the hood, the block still painted the factory Ford blue. While dusty as all hell, everything looked stock, the valve covers, air cleaner, carb, it all looked to be the factory setup the pony car had come with in 1968.

Walking back to the Pontiac, Inuyasha grabbed out a battery charger, a five gallon gas can full of high-octane, and his tool box. Walking back, he set the gas can down and connected the juiced-up battery charger to the long drained car battery in the Mustang.

Grabbing out a socket, the hanyou quickly removed the air cleaner and blew it out, checking for any major blockages. Checking the carb, he sprayed the thing out with a cleaner to remove any gummed up fuel, and gave it a shot of quick start, a very high octane propellant used to fire a stubborn engine up.

Giving the plugs a quick check, he found they were all still producing a spark, and so put all eight back in the motor. The air cleaner went back on, and he poured the high octane gas into the tank, checking to find that nothing had run out after pouring it. The car had retained most of its oil, though to be safe the hanyou found a container and drained a couple of quarts to pour in a couple of fresh ones, then having left the battery charger on to generate enough juice to hopefully crank it over, he got behind the wheel.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Cranking the ignition, the old V8 started to crank, the starter motor still moving the pistons up and down. It took a good ten seconds of nothing before a few odd fires were heard, and then with a roar the big Ford V8 fired over. It almost immediately stalled, but Inuyasha put his foot to the accelerator and the motor revved. It sucked a good bit of old gas through before inhaling some fresh, and the idle began to settle down and hold itself.

"Man, that thing is smoking like a bandit." The man spoke, seeing the dual exhaust blowing puffs of smoke out the back of the car with a rough idle.

"Yeah, likely oxidation in the cylinders and the exhaust. The pistons will scrub the cylinders clean, and the heat will blow the exhaust out in a few minutes. Let me play with that carb for a minute and this thing might see the road under its own power yet."

Taking a screwdriver, Inuyasha played with the carburetor setting, adjusting the jets to lean the fuel and air mixture out a bit, getting the car's idle to calm down. While a partial teardown was in order back at Performance Unlimited, the Mustang was actually running well for a pony car that hadn't seen daylight in thirty years.

A tap of the gas pedal brought a bellow through the dual exhausts, and a slight rumble through the entire chassis. Grabbing a bottle of glass cleaner, Inuyasha scrubbed the windows, the body itself needed a buffing like nobody's business, the green paint horribly faded.

Checking the tires, he found them low but holding air. The small compressor he'd brought along was grabbed from the Pontiac's trunk and the tires were back up to factory spec. Getting in, he was joined by the owner, and lowering the parking brake, he let the forty-year old clutch out with a bit of gas.

Rolling out of the barn he gave it a bit of gas, then pushed the clutch in and pressed the brake. With a squeal, the brake pads met the rust covered drums and the car slowed. Letting the clutch out again, he accelerated a bit more, heading up the dirt road, before stopping again. He did the same twice more, burning the rust off the brakes and insuring they were working, quite well for such a long-stored vehicle, before pulling right out onto the road.

"Man, I can't believe you got this thing running again. Never thought I'd see the day." Inuyasha was quietly glad to have made the man's day getting the family sports car running again, though his business sense did fret slightly over giving the other a big injection of sentimentality by having the beast on the road once more.

Easing up into second, Inuyasha let the clutch out and gave it a bit of throttle, easing the car up to thirty, before shifting into third. There he leaned a bit heavier on the gas, letting the Mustang roll its way to sixty before going up into the fourth and final cog on the Ford's shifter.

He let the car roll for half a mile or so, before pulling out of fourth, moving it about in free play in neutral, trying to feel the gearbox out for any bad seals or stressed bushing or linkages.

"Something wrong with the trans?"

"No, it actually feels really tight." Inuyasha dropped into third and let the clutch out with gas. Immediately, the very aged, narrow, bias-ply tires squealed and the front end lifted as the car moved forward with a vicious snarl from under hood.

"Yeah, they actually had put a trans pack in the car when my brother got it. The dealer was into road racing and all that, and he got the local parts supplier to put together a kit of Hurst components, most of the shifting linkage and bushings and all are from them, and were installed at the dealer."

"You can feel it, it's still tighter than they generally were new." Inuyasha spoke as he shifted up into fourth, riding the gas for a second before letting off and letting it roll along in gear. A ways up, he turned around and drove back, pulling back onto the dirt road, he gassed it a bit and let the ass end get out, catching it and pulling down the road in a blaze of glory.

Pulling back into the barn, Inuyasha let it idle for a minute, then put it in gear, pulled the handbrake and shut the motor. Getting out Inuyasha took another look at the car before looking back at the owner.

"Alright, well it runs, what were you looking to get for it?" Inuyasha inquired, running a mental tally on what all the car would need in his head.

"Well, what would you be offering for it, as is?"

"Well, a perfect example could hit about forty thousand. This one maybe a bit more because it's numbers matching, and the correct Bullitt paint scheme and wheels. But, obviously this one isn't quite perfect.

It's gonna need pretty much everything rubber replaced; the tires, the belts, the hoses, etc. The engine needs to be gone over, all the fluids need to be done, the brakes need to be scrubbed and rebuilt, the wheels need to be refinished, it needs a hell of a buffing, most of the trim is starting to deteriorate, and the interior needs to be brought back to life.

All in all, I'd really like to give you, maybe seventeen five for it?"

"I was thinking something like twenty-five myself. How about twenty two and half?"

"Twenty one five and it's a deal."

"Aww, hell, it was nice getting to take a ride in it again. You got a deal."

"Excellent, thank you very much. I'll have a trailer out to pick it up in a couple of hours if that's alright."

"Not a problem."

"Here we go, that's one, two, three, four, five thousand. Here's another five, one, two more of those. That's twenty, one, and your last five hundred. Twenty-one thousand, five hundred dollars my friend." Inuyasha counted the cash out, having brought a few stacks from the five million Sesshomaru had given him, and laid the stacks of hundreds out on the hood of his Trans-Am, counting them before handing them to the owner.

"Excellent, great doing business with you."

"And you. Hey, just out of curiosity, do you know if this address is right?" Inuyasha asked, pulling his map. He had an apparent Audi/Volkswagen collector of sorts marked on the map, though with spotty intel it was easy to show up and find an empty building where a bunch of cars should have been, or tracking down a rare gem to find a generic wreck for sale for some ludicrous sum of money.

"Oh yeah, I've dealt with that guy. Had to get new trim pieces for my daughter's little Volkswagen a few years back and he had them. Nice guy, a little quirky but seemed knowledgeable."

"Great, thank you. Apparently he's got an old Audi Quattro in his possession, another of the cars my buyer is looking for. Hopefully I'll strike it lucky twice today."

"Best of luck with that."

"Thanks." Inuyasha chuckled as he made sure everything was safely stored in the back of the Trans-Am, before getting in and firing the car up. Backing up, he swung the purple Pontiac round, then pulled up the driveway, quickly phoning the shop to call for a trailer.

~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~

'Well, at least I hit it on the Mustang.' Inuyasha mused to himself as he looked at was once a red 1984 Audi Ur-Quattro, the car a disheveled and almost unrecognizable ghost of its former self. In truth, they'd taken on far worse projects to be sure, the chassis and what body panels were on the car were rust free and fairly straight, though with the time constraints he was under restoring it in time wasn't going to be all that feasible.

It was a shame really, the car was an icon in its day and still deserved to be. Built from the Audi parts bin in the early eighties, the Quattro essentially existed for rally racing. After noting the extreme edge four wheel drive delivered on bad terrain, even against much more powerful cars, Audi designers decided to try mating it to a performance car.

The Quattro was the end result. A turbocharged five cylinder motor, five speed manual, mated to a four wheel drive system, all wrapped in a fairly compact coupe body pieced together from Audi body panels and interior bits. It was arguably the first real four wheel drive performance car, and the first time a turbocharged engine and four wheel drive were paired, a combo that even into the modern day brought rally victories to Ford, Lancia, Mitsubishi and Subaru.

"So, what do you think?"

"I see some potential in it, but to be honest with you, my buyer is looking for too narrow a timeline for me to use it. I just really don't see rebuilding that motor and getting it back on the road fast enough."

"Well, is your buyer looking for it to be bone stock?"

"Not necessarily why?"

"Well, to be honest, I got a bit carried away with this thing. Big a project as it is, I happened upon a couple of deals and jumped on them, and in addition to the motor I have the European ECU, camshaft, and exhaust to put the original motor back to Euro specs, which should put almost forty horsepower back in it."

"Interesting, though I still don't think the extra parts alone are gonna help me much."

"There is one other thing. You have a potential 2.1 liter motor here that with a bit of TLC has plenty of life left in her. But, like I said, I got carried away with this thing. Among some other European market trim pieces, I got another two point one liter engine, but from a Euro-spec Sport Quattro. Another hundred horsepower, same size motor, slots right in, and it runs perfectly."

"Well he did say some modification is alright, and it is a period correct, Audi sourced Quattro motor. You know what, let me give him a call. If I don't have to rebuild the motor, getting the body and the interior and the running gear back in order might be doable in the time I have to work with."

"Sounds great."

Inuyasha walked away from the somewhat eccentric human, a Volkswagen/Porsche/Audi enthusiast, and pulled his cell phone. Resting on the door of his parked Pontiac, he dialed the number Sesshomaru had given him, and waited for the dog demon to answer.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"Ugh hey, Mr. Takahashi, this is Inuyasha, from Performance Unlimited."

"Of course, things going well in your search?"

"Ugh yeah, possibly. Do you have a minute, I have something I need to run by you."

"Certainly, what is it that concerns you?"

"Well, I've got a potential Quattro lined up, it's an '84, red like you indicated you would prefer, has the factory Ronal wheels, but it's really rough. I mean straight frame and body, rust free, but it's mostly disassembled. The only reason I'm still considering it is the owner has already sourced a bunch of parts for it.

What I want to know is, would a full engine swap be acceptable to you?"

"I suppose it would depend on the engine. If you're asking if you can drop a Chevy 350 in, the answer's certainly a no." A hint of suspicion laced Sesshomaru's voice, the dog wondering for a brief second if his trust, and money, had been misplaced in the hanyou.

"No, no. That's just it actually, the motor I may be able to get with it, is the more powerful five cylinder they put in the later, and much harder to find, Sport Quattro models. They certainly weren't as good looking as the regular, but they did have a hundred horsepower more in street trim, and with a bit of tuning I can probably raise that further if you want. I know rally prepped models could crack five hundred easily so there's a lot of potential, and it would give this thing real sleeper status."

"To be honest with you, I deliberated between the two of them for a while. I wanted the Sport Quattro, but personally I do agree with you that the Ur-Quattro's were prettier." The dog neglected to mention he already owned two of the Sport models as well back in Japan. "If you can mate that motor to the regular Quattro, that would be a very nice touch."

"Excellent, I'll talk to him and see if I can't make a deal, thanks for your time."

"Not a problem."

Inuyasha hung up, and walked back over. This could actually work well for him, the Quattro's were a rare car and a popular one for their ground breaking design and rally domination. If he could get the extra parts thrown in, not only could he sell the rebuilt and modified car to Sesshomaru, but he could build the original motor at his leisure and part it along with the rest of the redundant parts he didn't need, thus reducing the money he had to put into the car to sell it.

"Well, with the Sport Quattro motor, he'd be interested. For all the work that it needs, I'm definitely gonna need the motor all the original pieces from this, and the extras and spares you bought."

"That's fine. Sad as I am to part with it, I really should just sell it all and be done with it. I actually have a modified Beetle almost done, so really I'd like to get my money back out of this and put it into finishing that before I dive into another project."

"I know that feeling. It's hard to turn down anything with potential. You said you wanted to get your money out of it, what do you have in it?"

"The car, the spare parts, and the motor all together have got me for about sixteen. I did good on the car, but that motor killed me. I'd really to get something like eighteen for it, any bit extra towards my Beetle would be nice."

"Eighteen's pretty steep to be honest. How about this, you have some more finished stuff out there right?"

"Yeah. Feel free to look."

"Yeah." Inuyasha did, walking out behind the small shop. There were a number of really wrecked parts cars, various Audi sedans, a dozen stripped Beetles, a VW van, even a truly demolished Porsche 928. A few covered cars caught his eye, and pulling them off, he found a couple of interesting buys.

Covered, there was a fairly sharp looking VW bus, an Audi 4000CS with a bunch of European trim pieces, a decent looking, though automatic Porsche Boxster, and a strangely perfect first generation Volkswagen Golf GTI. While none of them were on the list, the GTI would be a stupid easy sell at the shop, and the 4000S had a following, and if nothing else they really did need another shop car anyway, while fun, driving the new supercars to get parts or lunch was bound to inevitably get something really expensive destroyed on the hanyou's dime.

"These for sale too?"

"Possibly, what are you interested in?"

Looking around, the hanyou glanced at the Audi and VW again, and over at a couple of solid looking body panels that appeared to be the stock bits for the 4000CS. Running a quick total in his head, he decided to throw out a figure and hope the money would attract the human.

"How about this? You want your Beetle done, would forty grand get you there?"

"Easily, what are you looking to pay forty grand for?"

"I'm thinking the GTI, the Audi 4000 and its spare pieces, and the Quattro and everything that goes with it. You'll get a couple of finished projects and a bear of one waiting to be done off your hands, and I get the car I need and a couple of used cars for the shop."

"Not a bad price by any means, though I'm not huge on the thought of my GTI sitting on a used car lot."

"It's not a used car lot by any means, it isn't going to be sitting next to any pedestrian Camry or Accord. When I say I need more used cars, it's just that the classic and specialty groups tend to be an infinite void for these type of cars. I mean, I know of a half dozen VW or GTI groups that would grab that thing in a heartbeat, even the Audi I know of a couple of good clubs that are into the 4000's and would be interested in buying one, and certainly the replacement parts."

"Well, in that case, I could see it. And forty grand would definitely get my Beetle project finished. Not like I ever drive the GTI anyway, much as I love it. You got a deal."

"Excellent, I'll call for a trailer."

Inuyasha rang for a transporter to pick the three cars up, and then produced forty grand in cash for the human. Thankfully, they had a tag transfer in the town, and all three were signed over to Inuyasha by time the trailer arrived.

The GTI went in, then the somewhat rough running 4000, and finally the Quattro was pushed in. The extra parts were secured in place so they wouldn't fly around, and the hanyou pulled away, truck and trailer in tow as he headed back, a bit of confidence building as he'd tracked down two of the dog demon's cars his first day at it.


	3. Employees With Benefits

Hey guys, welcome to chapter three, good bit o' smut this chapter, hope you all enjoy it!

Esha Napoleon- Glad you liked it, thanks for the review.

kmoaton- Eh, never to late to become a gear head:P Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

Zerhai Dragonspirit- Well, it wouldn't really wouldn't have worked if they were related. And what difference does it make, not being brothers isn't going to get Inuyasha screwed into oblivion any less :P Thanks for the review!

InuyashaLuverDuver- Meh, Google Images the names :P Glad you enjoyed it!

ajj7sunhawk- Hehe, for you its crossed eyes, for me its a six pack and a Saturday afternoon :P And yeah, I can do most of it, just bodywork, I'd rather pull my own fingernails off than do body work again :P Pulling a motor though, actually surprisingly easy if you have an engine hoist, which is good cause changing the clutch in my car really requires you to pull the motor and "drive it like you stole it" is a phrase that one could possibly use to describe my driving style :P That said though, I could see taking it into the shop if a certain hanyou was wrenching on it... Thanks for the review!

ladytokyo- Oh yeah, and watch the real one. Not that Nic Cage one is bad, but the sixties one rocks. As for Mopar, I got your Mopar right here :P Actually, creepily enough, I just got this review when I was about to upload this chapter, and there already is a GTX (my second favorite Mopar) on the list, though a '70, which is basically mechanically the same save a different headlight and taillight assembly. Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

Thank you guys for reading and please review!

~~~~~~List Overview~~~~~~

1) Ford Mustang GT 390 Fastback

2) Audi Quattro

3) 68' Dodge Charger R/T

4) Shelby Daytona Coupe

5) 70' Chevy Corvette LZ1

6) Lamborghini LM002

7) Jaguar XJ220

8) Porsche 911 Carrera RS

9) Sunbeam Tiger Mk. II

10) 70' Ford Mustang Boss 429

11) DeTomaso Pantera GTS

12) 73' Lotus Europa

13) Alfa Romeo GTV6 Callaway

14) 58' Studebaker Golden Hawk

15) 66' Pontiac GTO

16) 69' Chevy Yenko Nova

17) Studebaker Avanti Supercharged

18) 70' Oldsmobile Cutlass 442 W-30

19) 73' Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am SD 455

20) Callaway Sledgehammer

21) BMW Alpina B7 Turbo Coupe

22) Jaguar D-type XKSS

23) Ruf CTR Yellow Bird

24) 61' Aston Martin DB4 GT Zagato

25) Ferrari 288 GTO

26) Porsche 928 GTS

27) 70' Plymouth GTX 440

28) Ferrari F40

29) BMW 2002 Tii Turbo

30) Ferrari 250 Gran Turismo Olomogato

31) 70' Plymouth Hemi Cuda

32) 70' Dodge Challenger T/A

33) 69' Chevy Yenko S/C Camaro

34) Maserati 3500GT

35) Shelby Cobra Super Snake

36) Bugatti EB110 SS

37) 94' Corvette Grand Sport

38) Ferrari 250 GT SWB California Spyder

39) Ford GT-40

40) 911 GT2 Twin-Turbo

41) Acura NSX

42) Triumph TR4 Dove

43) Lamborghini Miura SV/J

44) Ferrari 250 GTE

45) Aston Martin V8 Vantage Oscar India

46) BMW 3.0 CSL Batmobile

47) Lotus Carlton

48) 71' Buick Skylark GSX Stage 2

49) BMW Alpina B12 5.7 Coupe

50) 69' Pontiac GTO Judge

~~~~~~Performance Unlimited~~~~~~

Inuyasha sat, looking over the list once more. He couldn't help but smirk at the first and third choices, the two cars, a 68' Mustang GT (which was currently filling a service bay) and a '68 Dodge Charger R/T respectively, making up both sides of the 'Bullitt' car chase. The late, great Steve McQueen's Mustang and the big, bad, henchmen driven Charger were both iconic for their role in the dramatic car chase, one of the first true car chases ever incorporated in a movie.

However, his amusement was short lived as his eyes traveled down the list. Many of the cars were insanely rare, there was more than one multi-million dollar Ferrari on the list, there were several cars that had never been imported legally to the United States, and several of those were less than twenty five years old.

That complicated things a bit. While cars twenty –five years of age or older were considered to be classics and unsuited to mass importation or usage, and were thus essentially exempt from all inspection and emissions needs, cars twenty-four years old and newer had to meet U.S. inspection and emissions, something that could be tricky given that most imports had different emissions systems and engine tunes to meet what had long been more lax requirements in Europe and Asia.

Not to mention that even in the many domestic choices, some were insanely rare and stupidly valuable. A couple were borderline priceless, cars that were single digit models and that the hanyou knew were exclusively in private collections or museums. They would not be cheap, and even if Sesshomaru was really unconcerned with cost, some of them would be one hell of a challenge to pry from their owners, no matter how much money the hanyou offered.

But, he'd handled tricky owners and tracked down exceptionally rare picks before. Hell, some of the cars on the list he'd already tricked down before, if anything he might score off contacting some of his previous customers.

Turning back to the Mustang sitting next to him, he put the list down and popped the hood, lifting the long covering and propping it up before grabbing a socket and setting to work on getting the hood off. Before he could turn the car over to Sesshomaru, it had to be made ready to drive, and to reduce the chance of the car grenading its own motor or transmission, the first thing on the hanyou's list was new seals and gaskets for both.

"You have the owner's contact number for this thing on your bench?" Kouga asked his hanyou boss, shutting the hood on the rough GNX Inuyasha had brought in earlier. Seeing as the hanyou was taking on such a workload in the form of Sesshomaru's list, the ookami had taken over the turbocharged Buick.

"Yeah, right here." Inuyasha had it written down on a pad of paper, which he handed to the wolf. Kouga tossed it onto his bench and fired the rough V6 up once again.

"I'm gonna call this guy tomorrow morning before I go any further, this thing's a mess." Kouga spoke as he got in as eased the selector down into drive. With a lurch the car pulled out of the service bay, the wolf driving it back to its spot and parking it, locking it before getting in the Audi 4000CS Inuyasha had bought earlier.

Pulling it into his service bay, he stopped the car and got out, throwing the Buick's keys up on a hook their service board before lifting the Audi up a beat on the four wheel lift. Grabbing an air ratchet, Kouga got the four wheels off fast and took a quick look at the brakes and the struts.

Surprisingly, it was all fairly tight, the rotors looked clean, the shocks weren't compressing too easily, the bushings were all still intact. Lifting the car further, he checked underneath for any corrosion in the frame, but thankfully there wasn't any. The frame itself, the fuel tank, the exhaust system, and the floor pan were all in decent condition, so he lowered the Audi back down and threw the wheels back on.

Dropping it to the floor, Kouga popped the hood and took a look underneath. The car was running a bit rough, with an occasional misfire. The battery was fairly new and the contacts were clean, the motor wasn't running hot which indicated the radiator and cooling system were all in working order, and the car wasn't hesitating which suggested the fuel pump and lines were all still functioning properly.

Concentrating on the rough idle and misfire, Kouga first looked at the distributor, something of a common problem in a number of VW/Audi motors. Sure enough, it looked like the distributor points were bad, indicating that electricity might be intermittently not reaching some of the spark plugs. And when that happened, the gas and air in that cylinder never ignited, and a misfire occurred.

Luckily, they happened to have a suitable replacement distributor in the parts room, along with new plugs and leads, and in a few minutes Kouga had the old parts swapped out for the new. Adjusting the fuel injectors a bit and testing them to see that they had a good spray pattern, he put the fuel system back together, reconnected the battery, and got behind the wheel.

Turning the key, the starter motor churned for a few seconds, before the engine turned over and fired into life. Immediately, the idle was noticeably smoother, the churning engine mellowing out into a smooth rumble, and a surprisingly nice growl when the accelerator was hit.

"Alright, this thing's sounding better. Think I'll drive it home tonight and see how it does with a few miles under it. You wrapping that up soon?" Kouga asked the hanyou, who had disconnected everything from the motor and trans and was currently pulling the Ford V8 and four speed manual from the Mustang with an engine hoist.

"Yeah, I'll probably just do the seals and gaskets in this thing, get it full of fluids and leave it to see if it all stays in overnight. That and I want to get all the chrome and trim off tonight so it can go out for re-plating early. As bad a shape as that Quattro's in, I need this bay open fast. You heading out now?"

"Yeah, I got that Cobra back out earlier, and that Buick can wait till tomorrow. You stopping by after you get a jump on that thing?"

"I might."

~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha rocked back harder on Kouga's long, thick endowment. Behind him, the wolf thrust harder, driving his dick into the hanyou's criminally tight ass. The wolf's pelvis slapped against the smooth, tight cheeks of the hanyou's rear as his hands tightly gripped the dog's hips, pulling his boss back against his cock, impaling Inuyasha on every bit of his length.

Looking down at the chain running from his neck, where it was looped round and locked with a padlock, to the headboard where it was similarly fastened, Inuyasha felt his senses focus in the feel of every inch of cock in his rear, barely noting the way the chain bobbed back in forth in time with the wolf's thrusts.

It wasn't like they had any kind of master and slave relationship, or really any relationship other friendship and a friends with benefits situation, they just both happened to get off on some of the same kinky shit. Like the plug Kouga's own anus was currently tensing and un-tensing around, the rubber toy fucking him as he fucked Inuyasha.

"That feel good Inu-kun?"

"Fucking right."

"Ah, you are so damn tight, with this perfect little hanyou ass of yours." As he spoke, Kouga's manhood thrust in once again, this time spearing the dog's prostate.

"Oh fuck, right there."

"You know, I should get a raise for how well I fuck you boss." Kouga spoke, picking up the speed of his thrusts as he felt his climax approaching.

"Ya ain't that good wolf. Oh, ah yeah, there, right there!" Inuyasha thrust back against the wolf cock in him as he own dick bobbed between his legs, foreskin pulled back exposing his dark and sensitive head.

Speeding up his thrusts to an almost frantic level, Kouga roughly grabbed the hanyou's equally impressive organ and began furiously pumping it, jerking the dog off as he felt his peak hit him. As the ookami moaned and his seed flooded the hanyou's rear, Inuyasha himself came in Kouga's tight, brutal grip, cum spraying over the ookami's hand and onto the sheets.

"Oh hell yeah. That was excellent." Kouga panted, and after a second pulled his softening cock from his hanyou boss' rear. Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed the already lubricated plug sitting there and lifted the hanyou's leg as the dog had rolled onto his side.

Putting the plug to Inuyasha's well-prepared entrance, Kouga eased it in despite the dog's visual objections and then got off the bed, his own anus still filled. Looking over at the wolf, who was currently moving towards the door, Inuyasha sat up on the bed, taking most of the slack from the chain in the process.

"Where are you going?"

"The living room, I'll be back in a bit."

"Fucking unlock this thing then."

"But you said you don't really like hockey and the game's on now, I can still catch the second half."

"So, I'll just go the fuck home."

"No, I'll be ready to fuck you again in a bit, just sit tight, and keep that plug in."

Inuyasha huffed, but sat back against the bed, favoring his plugged rear. Moving to lie on his side, he felt his spent cock twitch at the sight of the wolf's bare ass walking away, leaving him still locked to the ookami's bed.

Hell he couldn't deny it, he loved when his head mechanic and long-time friend acted in such a dominant nature, putting the chain round his neck and leaving it locked despite the hanyou's protests. And so, feeling his dick rousing itself once more, Inuyasha rooted through the nightstands on either side of the ookami's bed, looking for something to amuse himself with until the wolf's return.

~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~

Kouga lay next to the hanyou, spooned up behind the silver haired dog, his morning wood rubbing the hanyou's still plugged rear. Hearing his phone start to buzz, Inuyasha opened his eyes, and reached for the device, shutting off the alarm and checking the time. Sitting up, he moved the ookami's arm from round his waist and the tan leg from between his own.

Though, as consciousness found him once more, he remembered the chain was still locked on, the keys in Kouga's possession, and so punched the ookami none too gently in the arm. Roughly, the sleeping wolf recoiled though tried to grab onto the warm body that had been next to him once again.

"Flea-bag get up."

"What the hell's the rush, lay down a little longer and we'll fuck again."

"No, I have to get to work you lazy wolf. Now give me the keys so I can get up."

"Fine, fine." Kouga slowly roused himself and produced the padlock keys from his nightstand. Inuyasha took them and unlocked himself from the bed, then stood and stretched, feeling his anus tighten round the plug. Grasping it, he pulled the toy free and walked into the bathroom as Kouga rolled over, the head mechanic having another hour or so to sleep before he himself needed to be in for work.

Taking a piss, the hanyou sighed with relief as his bladder was emptied, his insides feeling like they'd been thoroughly wrecked by Kouga, always a good sign in Inuyasha's opinion. Cleaning the plug of the lube it had been coated in, the hanyou walked back into the wolf demon's bedroom, putting the plug away in Kouga's "toy box" as he called it.

Grabbing three small padlocks, Inuyasha checked that the keys in them were all correct to the locks, and pocketing the keys, left the three open padlocks on Kouga's nightstand.

"Make sure you're up in time flea-bag. And wear the plug harness, locks are right here."

"You're the boss." Kouga murmured in his sleepy state, though Inuyasha had no doubt the wolf would dutifully come to work, a locked harness holding a plug inside him as he'd commanded.

Walking outside, Inuyasha moved down the driveway to Kouga's small but well-furnished apartment, past the Audi. Hitting the key fob to the new five liter Mustang GT he had driven over, the hanyou unlocked the doors and got in.

Pushing the clutch in, he fired the V8 up and turned the radio on, letting the car warm up a bit before putting it in reverse and backing out of the driveway, pulling out on to the street. Still feeling pleasantly relaxed, Kouga having fucked just about all the stress out of him, Inuyasha drove for the nearest coffee shop before he headed to Performance Unlimited.

If all went well, he could have the new trim pieces ordered, the pieces in need of re-finishing off to be re-finished, and the body over in Shippo's hands being buffed back to life by mid-morning, leaving him the rest of the day to start on the mess that was the Audi Quattro he'd bought.

That was if, all went well of course.


	4. Another Day At The Office

Hello all, welcome to chapter four of the list, hope y'all enjoy it! Good deal of technical nerdery in this one, but its kind of setup for chapter five so deal with it :P

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review.

Sweetheart1995- Don't we all :) Thanks for the review!

InuyashaLuverDuver- Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

ladytokyo- Glad you like it, thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"Hey, how you doing Travis? Your Eclipse is fucked up, how? What did you do to it? Ugh, fuck, yeah I can drop in fast and try to diagnose it on my way to work, where you guys at?" Kouga scrambled for a piece of paper and a pen as he took down the human's current address, the ningen a client of his and Performance Unlimited.

"Alright, I'll be there as quick as I can, just don't beat on it too bad till I get there. Catch you in a minute."

Getting dressed, the freshly showered ookami ran out of his apartment and hopped into the Audi. Firing the German sedan to life, he let it warm up as he found a radio station and dropped the windows. Then, throwing it in reverse, he backed out of his driveway and pulled out onto the street, headed for some small patch of asphalt the human was waiting for him at.

As it turned out, the piece of blacktop in question was off a two lane highway not far from Kouga's apartment. Turning off the road onto a packed gravel strip, Kouga pulled off the main road down the small path, which ended at a big patch of black asphalt, part of what would eventually be some sort of parking lot for the nearby wildlife area.

There, parked together were a previous generation black BMW 3-series, lowered and sporting a set of aftermarket rims along with the M-sport body kit. And next to it, his client, Travis', 1996 Mitsubishi Eclipse GS, modified all to hell. It actually was styled after the same car of fame from the first Fast and the Furious movie, sporting a body kit, lime green paint, blue stripe, Mitsubishi wing, and aftermarket rims.

"Hey man, so what's the issue with this monster?" Kouga asked as he got out and walked up to the two cars, his client and one of his apparent friends standing by them. Across the parking lot, a series of cones were laid out creating a tight, fairly intricate autocross course.

"Man, this thing has been way hard to control recently and it's slowed down on the autocross course. We were out here to practice this morning, I figured I could get used to it and get my times back up, but I haven't been able to beat his 3-series all morning, and there's way more under the hood of my car than his, as you certainly are well aware."

That, Kouga was certainly well aware of. His particular hand in the vividly green Mitsubishi had been the engine, a non-turbo Mitsubishi four cylinder, a 4G63 engine code as it was known. He'd rebuilt the entire bottom end of the little four cylinder, reinforcing all the internals.

It had been fitted with two turbochargers, one configured for immediate, low rpm boost and one for high rpm power to give the car plenty of power with minimal turbo lag. It had been intercooled, had gotten bigger fuel injectors, a better fuel pump, different camshaft, a better intake, headers, full-length exhaust, and a re-flashed ECU which he'd professionally tuned among dozens of other small modifications to extract gobs and gobs of reliable power from the motor.

Additionally, the shop had already fitted anti-roll bars and Koni shocks to the standard car, a stronger clutch, AP Racing brake discs and pads, and it had been stripped out and given a roll cage. Travis had bought a competent track car awaiting a warming over of the motor and Kouga had pushed it over the top.

"Alright, well hell, let me try it real quick, see if I can feel anything."

"Keys are in it."

Kouga climbed in, easing his plugged-rear into the racing harness, and strapped himself in. Pushing the clutch in and hitting the ignition fired the four cylinder to life with a surprising burble. Revving it in neutral, he listened for any issues but found none. And so, putting it in first, Kouga let the clutch out with some gas and heard the tires chirp as the car launched forward.

Shooting into the row of cones, Kouga upshifted into second, and then into third as the car shredded the straight section of their little course, hitting ninety in a damn short distance before he hit the brakes and dove hard into a corner. Immediately, a wave of under-steer hit him, a condition in which the front wheels lost grip, causing the front end to go wide through a corner where it should grip and turn in properly.

Hitting the rest of the course confirmed what the first corner told him; there wasn't a damn thing wrong with the motor, the suspension had been seriously impaired by something. As he came flying through the other end of the cones, Kouga pushed the clutch in, hit the brakes, cut the wheel and pulled the handbrake, sliding the car round and to a stop.

Pulling back up to the two humans, Kouga left it in neutral and put the handbrake on, letting the Mitsubishi cool down as he popped the hood and got out. Under the hood, he simply tugged the throttle cable and immediately heard the motor's sharp response, the engine revving and then hissing as the turbo's blow off valve allowed unneeded compressed air to escape the plumbing safely.

"Motor's just fine. Did you mess around with the suspension recently?" Kouga asked as Travis came up to him.

"Well yeah, one of the guys I run with from the forum threw me a set of beefier anti-roll bars from his project Eclipse and put them on. They felt great on the street, and then I started pushing the car hard and it was handling off and I was having trouble getting the speed back up."

"That's the issue. Too stiff, and the bit of body roll you need to absorb the weight shift just translates into under-steer with these front wheel drivers. Either you need to go back to the old anti-roll bars, or bring it in and we can re-valve the shocks to work with those big ones."

"Yeah, well we have a meet later today I guess I'll just put the old ones back on and run it that way."

"Good thinking. Remember, you did all the research and put the time and money in on the motor, you can't skip the other bits, they're just as important." Kouga patted the human's back before dropping the carbon fire hood back down over the humming four cylinder.

"Yeah, thanks for the help man, I was scared I'd fucked something up big."

"Nah, you're fine. Well hell, I gotta to work, good luck with the meet man, blow em away."

"Will do."

Kouga walked back to his Audi, threw it in gear and got back on the road, hoping he could make it to work without being too late, lest he incur a certain hanyou's, or for that matter a certain ningen female's wrath.

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Things were actually going well for Inuyasha. The hanyou had successfully gotten all the Mustang's chrome trim off to be re-plated, and both Mustang's wheels and the Audi's rare Ronal rims had been stripped of their worn tires and sent off for refinishing.

The engine and trans out, the tires and rims off the car, Inuyasha had dropped the axles with the brake drums on them. That done, an inspection revealed a couple of leaf springs that were looking fairly well worn, though just about everything else was solid.

So, they joined the list of exterior trim pieces and weather stripping, and much of the interior trim and accessory bits on the list of NOS, or New Old Stock, parts the hanyou had to order, which he took care so that while he worked, the parts would soon be in transit and the Mustang could be back in action fast as possible.

That done, a chassis roller was fitted to the Mustang, which was carefully wheeled over, essentially a body and frame without running gear, over to Shippo to be thoroughly buffed, if not outright repainted. The fox was brilliant, even with a buffing wheel he could make forty, fifty year old plus paintjobs look factory fresh, and if that didn't work he could perform magic with some wet sanding, a spray gun, and his careful eye.

With Shippo tearing through the layers of grime that had formed a caked on layer over the Mustang's originally brilliant, dark, rich green paint; Inuyasha turned his attention to the motor and trans, still hanging on an engine hoist in the shop.

He'd done the seals and gaskets, and the old transmission fluid and oil had all been drained. New valve covers, a new air cleaner, factory high performance intake and exhaust manifolds, a new radiator and a new master cylinder were all on their way, and with that the hanyou pulled the carburetor to clean and rebuild it.

The fine detail work of getting the four barrel unit apart, thoroughly cleaned, rebuilt and adjusted took a bit of time, and after it was done the hanyou left it on his work bench till the other parts, such as the intake manifold it would bolt onto, arrived.

Grabbing a buffer and some leather shampoo, Inuyasha turned his attention to the factory seats. Liberally applying the shampoo, designed to put nutrients back into the hide and repair and revive the seats, he used the buffer to work it in.

Surprisingly, a bit of elbow grease actually brought the removed front seats and rear bench back to almost factory condition. The similarly removed floor itself was in great condition too, and a rug shampoo and cleaner worked out the dust and brought the carpet back to life as well. The pedals came out, as did all the warped interior bits and the few that he could refinish himself.

The pedals were a bit worn, but he actually had the original replacements, which he swapped out, for replacement in the car. At that point, he was really at a bit of a stand-still, anything else he had to do was waiting on parts to arrive or the car itself to get back from Shippo's skilled hands.

He almost got into the Quattro, but decided against it. There were way, way too many parts of the Audi sitting collected together outside, and too many Mustang bits in his bay and in various parts of the shop or in transit to open two cans of worms at once.

Though, then again, he did need to get both the project cars done, and so collected all the bits went with the motor and trans in a corner of the shop, stored safely where they'd be out of range of anyone's clumsiness. Then, taking a breath, he went for the Audi. Starting with the heart, he brought the high output five cylinder motor he'd gotten with it into the shop.

A basic inspection went on, and to his eye the human had been right, the motor actually appeared to be in great shape, and when he drained the transmission fluid from the trans that came with it, there were no metal shavings in the fluid that would indicate the gears of the five speed manual had been sheared off through abusive driving.

The mostly dissembled body and frame had been put on another chassis roller earlier, and so it made into the bay without difficulty. There was a hell of a lot of body work to be done, but with a solid motor and trans, and the wheels off for refinishing, there actually wasn't too much mechanically wrong with the Audi coupe.

Deciding to pull apart the various cracked and faded interior bits and swap in the desirable extra bits the previous owner had bought for it, Inuyasha dove into the interior, figuring he'd get that step done and another round of parts ordered before lunch, and then he could start tracking down the next batch of cars.

~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~

Pulling back into the showroom in the very gently used Ford GT, Inuyasha eased the dark blue sports car to a stop in its spot and killed the motor. In the passenger seat, two bags full of hoagies and cheesesteaks sat, which the hanyou grabbed out, walking them into the employee break room for the mechanics and his sales associates.

Grabbing his own sandwich, the hanyou retired up to his seldom used office and powered up his laptop. From his little mini-fridge, he pulled out a beer and cracked it as he opened up a few online auction sites and forums he knew of that could help give him a lead on the next vehicles on the list.

As the hanyou took a bite out of his cheesesteak and swallowed a mouthful of Foster's, he pondered his next move regarding one Sesshomaru Takahashi. While the dog demon certainly seemed more than financially straight, Inuyasha still had his doubts regarding the list of cars he was tasked with procuring.

There was no doubt of the quality, to be sure. It was a very handpicked list of cars, many of them exceedingly rare or obscure, almost cult hit type cars. And for drivers, they all had something that would make them desirable; style, luxury, raw power, solid chassis, most of them some combination of the four. And he could see the staid, icy dog demon driving any of them.

But, one unfortunate thing Inuyasha had found in the classic and high end car business, was that tire kickers were certainly a brave group. More than once he'd had lists, albeit usually far shorter and far less exclusive than his current, or requests for rare and desirable models. Even direct factory orders for new super cars had come in from buyers who flaked out when the time came to collect.

While he was fairly good at sorting out the frauds and cons, and they did get them from time to time, there were a surprising number of customers who came through the door well-heeled and found they just couldn't pull the trigger. More than once, after confirming credit checks and setting up contracts and tracking the cars down, Inuyasha had had to contend with buyers who suddenly got skittish when their fantasy became reality, and they had hundreds of thousands, if not millions of dollars of car sitting in their driveway with a bill to be settled.

Not that Sesshomaru seemed the type, and he was certainly capable of affording the list, quite easily in fact, but Inuyasha still wanted to insure the dog would be good for the money when it was time to pay up. One method he'd developed, and planned to employ, was to deliver the cars.

While that sounded rather idiotic, as delivering the desired cars was his job, Inuyasha had found that for cases involving a few vehicles, surprising the client with one or more done at the same time, with little warning, could flush out those who were having second thoughts. And getting the client to do so early could spare him from completing a list and having the client try to back out at the end, when his shop had laid out all of its time and money that needed to be put into the vehicles.

And so, Inuyasha settled into his computer chair and kept clicking. Sesshomaru had said already restored vehicles were fine, as were auction houses and private collections. If the youkai wanted to pay more to make his job that much easier, the hanyou was not going to object. Not one fucking bit.


	5. A Gracious Winner

Hey guys, welcome to chapter five, hope you like it! Sorry this wasn't up sooner, I uploaded the chapter into the Document Manager section and responded to your reviews, saved it, and proceeded to totally forget about that whole deal of adding the chapter to the story :P I was wondering why I'd never gotten the usual e-mail confirming my chapter had been added...

Rave Party Shuffle- That has to be the single most erotic review I've ever receiver :P Thank you for the review, fellow gearhead!

Hattaru- Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review.

InuyashaLuverDuver- Yeah, I always forget that cheesesteaks are only east coast fare, especially here in Philly. And funny enough, I actually know a guy who ordered a cheesesteak down South (Georgia I believe) and actually got a steak with cheese melted on top :P

ladytokyo- Thanks for the review, and Sesshomaru's deal is just being Sesshomaru :P

Thank you all for reading and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Damn Inuyasha was one lucky bastard. Two hours of work and he'd already tracked the next six cars. Two he'd already bought, one he was still bidding for online, one was coming to auction in the next week, and another two he would have to fly or drive to Vermont to see in person, the vehicles in a private collection.

His successes included a somewhat rough, but solid running 68' Dodge Charger R/T, number three on the list, and picked up pre-refinishing from a muscle car dealer in Utah. A Lamborghini LM002, in perfect condition with rich black paint, he'd stumbled onto through pure luck. The Italian SUV, number six on the list, had been in its closing moments on eBay when he'd found it and joined the fray, managing to clinch the win and secure the exceedingly rare and endlessly outlandish truck for Sesshomaru's list.

Number five on the list was still waiting in the wings. A beautiful, flawless, perfectly preserved and bright yellow 1970 Chevrolet Corvette ZL1, it would be up for auction at the start of the week, and it would be Inuyasha's. Similarly in the distance, he'd found two of the absolute rarest cars on Sesshomaru's list in a private collection in Vermont, having traced his way through rumors to find the owner and his location.

Both car number four and car number thirty five on the list resided in the same garage, a Shelby Daytona Coupe and a Shelby Cobra Super Snake respectively. Both were multi-million dollar Shelby's, both were less than one of ten in existence, less than five actually, and somehow Inuyasha was going to pry both from the hands of their owner.

That left number seven on the list, one of the newer cars on Sesshomaru's list and arguably one of his best picks. The Jaguar XJ220, a one-owner, low mileage, perfect condition, dark red example of which was currently staring the hanyou in the face through his computer screen. The 1994 Jag was stunning, and arguably one of the best supercars ever made.

"Come on, don't fuckin outbid me you jackass, you ain't winning this thing so fuck off!" Inuyasha fumed at the computer screen, and the other online bidder, as he typed in another figure, jacking the British supercars price up a bit further.

It really was worth the money though. The XJ220 was purely stunning to look at, long sweeping curves that caressed the long, low, wide body ended in a sharply styled rear end, a perfect blend of artistic form and aerodynamic function.

The looks were well represented underneath with an odd for a supercar but very powerful twin turbo V6, mounted in the middle of the car. A five speed manual channeled the potent engine's torque back to the rear wheels, and a racecar derived suspension and brake setup graced the car with excellent traction and strong braking.

All added up, with some solid suspension tuning on their part, to a car that was as good to drive as it was to look at. Eighteen years had done little to change that, and the cars were still a rare and desirable supercar, certainly deserving of its spot on the dog demon's list.

Though, that wasn't going to happen if bidder "BigCat72" didn't stop being such a punk bitch, continually trying to push the bid up on the slick super car. Inuyasha sipped at his second beer, the pint can's delicious contents slipping down his throat as he typed in another figure. As he clicked on the bid button, Kagome peaked her head in.

"Hey you, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing Kags, just trying not to reach through the computer and strangle this asshole. How's your day going?"

"Not that bad anyway. Kouga was asking for that number of the GNX owner, do you have it handy?"

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot I'd brought it in here instead of leaving it on my bench. Here you go."

"Thank you, what are you bidding on?" The human asked, leaning over his shoulder, her suit jacket revealing a hint of her ample cleavage as she peered down at the screen.

"94' Jag XJ220, dark red. Part of Takahashi's list."

"Oh, I like. Those things were so much fun to drive."

"You know it. I gotta admit, this guy still may be a basket case, but his taste in cars is impeccable."

"How's he a basket case as you so put in your obviously professional opinion?" Kagome prodded as she watched Inuyasha punch another bid in on the gorgeous Jag.

"Walks in off the street, with no meeting or consultation, not even a phone call. Not unusual for someone looking for a new car, or even for one restoration or a tracked car. But a walk in with a briefcase full of cash and a list of fifty cars that's gonna be tens of millions of dollars by time all is said and done. And he wants them all in three months or less?"

"When you put it that way, it does lend to credibility to the "he's crazy" case, but he may well just be a well-heeled eccentric, they generally go hand in hand. And if he really is crazy, aren't you the crazy one for taking the list despite your better judgment?"

"Perhaps, though five million dollars in a briefcase makes for a hell of a negotiating point in his favor. And my inquiries into his financial state were met with…enthusiasm on the part of all my contacts. Still, I figure I'll try and hit him quick with a handful of cars and gauge his reaction, just in case."

"I see what you mean, though you may want to be careful about delivering a ton of cars at once, Sesshomaru seems to be a man of extremely high standards, at least going by his attitude, and the level of tailoring he had on. He may come to expect such deliveries as common occurrence."

"Then I guess he'll just have to face reality. In reality, I should have told him to go get me another five up front or fuck off when he asked for the cars in three months, crazy bastard."

"You make your bed, you have to lie in it Inu. You wanted the beautiful shop, with all kinds of performance cars, and real car people doing restoration and tuning work. Can't cry when your reputation has begun to proceed you."

"Yeah, yeah, go get that number to wolfie." Inuyasha joked, biting back another string of expletives as his apparent rival submitted yet another bid on the Jag, the clock coming down to the last few minutes. Kagome rolled her eyes, but walked the number down to "wolfie" as it were, Kouga taking the slip of paper from her with a lusty grin.

"I must say, you're looking lovely today Kagome, like always."

"Oh do go on you untamable pervert."

"You like you'd object to my other skill set." Kouga purred, setting down the socket set he'd been sorting, any good mechanic kept his tool box clean and in order after all, and picking one of the shop phones up from its cradle.

"It's a good thing Inuyasha is pounding you into the mattress, I can only imagine you if you weren't getting any."

'Oh you have no idea about that' Kouga thought to himself reminiscing about the prior night and how tight and hot Inuyasha's "pounding" had been.

"Yeah yeah, back to your business ningen, if you're gonna be so cold blooded about my friendly greetings." Kouga played at being hurt, making the human roll her eyes once again, walking back to the showroom as the ookami dialed the number on the piece of paper.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Mr. Davidson?"

"Speaking."

"Hi, my name's Kouga, I'm calling from Performance Unlimited, you have an 87' Buick GNX with us for restoration, correct?"

"Ugh yeah, just dropped it off less than a week ago, everything alright?" The man on the other end replied, guessing that the male was calling with an estimate for the car.

"Yeah, just fine. The reason I'm calling is I have to ask, what exactly are your intentions with the car? I know you have it listed here that the car's for a partial to full restoration, but I'm wondering what exactly it's for."

"Does it really matter?"

"Well, in this case, it sorta does. By all means, the car is restorable, but I'm just wondering if you have sentimental value in it or not. If you're just looking for a sports car, I can get you something better for what you're looking at dropping on this thing in parts and labor to make it 1987 again. Similarly, if you're looking for an investment, while these are certainly appreciating in value, and it is the rarest Regal model being a GNX, again for the money there are more substantial returns to be had.

If you're just looking to put your money in something that's gonna give you a strong return, or you want a good looking driver's car, I can part this thing out for the stuff that's good and get you in something with more potential value or something faster for the same money. Hell, if you even want another of the same, I can part this one out and take it off the difference of a clean Regal T-Type or base GN and modify it into the same realm as the GNX for a lot less than restoring this thing."

"I see. To tell you the truth, the car really is sentimental more than anything, it was actually my dad's car and he wound up giving it to me after it's been sitting for almost a decade. I really appreciate your honesty about the car's value and there being better options and all, but I still want to go for a full restoration if you guys will have it."

"Not a problem, I completely understand that. Like I was saying, if you were just invested in it for money or a fast ride, it was better off just being parted out for the bits that are still original and in good condition. But sentimental value's a whole different ball game, and especially if it's a family car so to speak, it's certainly justifiable to restore it."

"Yeah, it's his sixty fifth birthday coming up in a few months too so I'd really like to surprise him with the car all done and looking as mean as it used to."

"Oh it will, I can promise you that. That is one thing about these cars, they certainly looked every bit as mean as they were, especially in GNX trim. One other thing, it says you're looking for a partial to full resto on the sheet I've got here, do you want it just dead, showroom stock, or lightly modified, I'm certain you have a far better knowledge of what you and your father like than I do."

"Ugh, I guess a bit of work wouldn't be bad. I definitely want it street-able and ready to drive. What all did you have in mind for it?"

"Not much really. We just have a few odd and end bits that we can throw at the motor to push out a few extra horses, and a few period modifications could help bring the cost down a little bit over buying New-Old-Stock parts for everything. Like exhausts for example, I can do a couple of Borla mufflers and some fabricated straight pipes for a good deal less than buying an original Buick GNX exhaust system, and it'll look and sound even better than stock really."

"That would be fine, a few odd touches to jack it up would be good, just so long as all the major bits stay original, engine and trans and all that. And I definitely want the original wheels and trim and interior pieces, and it definitely has to stay painted black, but some additional tweaks wouldn't be terrible at all. Speaking of costs though, what do you think this resto is going to run all said and done?"

"Well, to be honest with you, I see upwards of forty grand in the restoration with keeping a lot of stock components and just restoring them instead of replacing. The engine needs to be rebuilt, along with the turbo, the trans is need of some serious help, the exhaust is trashed, the body needs to be straightened out and re-painted, a lot of trim and interior pieces are trash and need to be replaced, the wheels need to be refinished, most of the running gear needs refurbishing.

The frame is solid and the engine block looks good, but there is a lot of work in the rest of the car that needs to be done, and even being fairly late model by time parts and labor are added up, forty thousand for the full package give or take is very realistic."

"That's fine, honestly I'm as excited to see the car again as he's been missing it since it went into storage. Just so long as it really is pristine when all's said and done."

"Oh it will be, if working around the forty thousand dollar mark is good with you, then I'll get to work on this thing right away."

"Excellent, I can't wait to see it."

"It'll be worth the wait I promise you that, thanks for your time." Kouga hung up the phone and took a good look at the battered Buick before him. It was gonna be an interesting restoration that was for sure. But then they always were, and it wasn't like he hadn't wrenched on worse.

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, ha-fucking-ha-goddamned-ha you cock sucking fuck!" Kagome was eternally grateful Inuyasha's office was essentially soundproofed from the inside, or the dealership would likely have folded ten times over before it brought them to the point where the dog was laughing like a committable lunatic at his computer screen.

"I take it you won, Mr. Hyde?" Kagome dead-panned at her friend and employer, drawing an irate glance from him for a second before he went back to his foul mouthed celebration.

"You're damn right I won, that Jag is mine, or rather Takahashi's, but his money is gonna be mine so "BigCat72" and his pathetic attempts at sniping me can go fuck off!"

"So eloquent and sophisticated he is." Kagome mumbled to herself, as Inuyasha finally sat back down at his computer screen. Exchanging information with the seller, he finalized the deal and arranged for payment on the XJ220 along with the turning over of the car's title to Performance Unlimited.

"Well, that went pretty damn well if I don't say so myself. If the Mustang's parts arrive soon, I could possibly have that thing on the road within a few days if all goes well. The Charger is likely to be a bit of work and the Audi's a mess, but once I take delivery on this and the LM002, and win the Corvette at auction, I'll have a nice group of cars to hit Sesshomaru with."

"If you win that Corvette at auction."

"I ever tell you how much of a hater you are?"

"Many many times Inuyasha. I'm just saying, an ultra-rare ZL1, a high profile auction, and plenty of collectors and Corvette freaks against you doesn't really help your chances of getting the car."

"Ehh, a bunch of Jaguar freaks didn't help my chances of getting that perfect XJ220 either, but you see how that worked out."

"Oh whatever, enjoy traumatizing your computer screen."

"I will thank you very much." Inuyasha barely resisted sticking his tongue out at the ningen as she walked back to the showroom, the hanyou vaguely contemplating an early day if his parts didn't arrive soon enough. Though, as he thought to continue on with his online searching the phone rang.

"Hey, how you doing Joe? What's up, oh hell, your computer's are down. Shit, happens, ain't your fault. Think the system will be back up by tomorrow morning? Oh cool, thanks man, have a good one."

Inuyasha hung up the phone, so his parts weren't coming, at least not till the next morning. The Charger wouldn't be in till then either, and he was a bit tired of the auction hunting after buying one and winning two cars already. Oh hell, early day it was, considering it would be probably be the closest thing to a day off he was going to have in the coming weeks.

Turning off his computer, the dog hanyou walked down to the showroom, looking around at the picks. Plenty of nice picks, but most he'd already driven recently. He thought about what else was in the showroom, which wrapped round the side of the building, but decided to take a look at what else was in the rear storage in back of the building.

While his showroom hosted a beautiful assortment of the cars they carried, it could only contain a fraction of what they had for sale. Walking through the rows of parked cars, organized roughly by nationality, age, and whether they were modified, restored, or new.

One that caught his eye, given the beautiful sunny day outside, was a new Porsche Boxster, specifically a rare Boxster Spyder. The featherweight, lightly modified version of the already engaging mid-engined convertible had its regular roof scrapped for a slick cover behind the rear seats and a scrap of fabric to keep the water out in emergencies if it rained.

Fabric pull handles for doors, no cover over the gauges, a removal of almost anything not absolutely necessary to making the baby Porsche go resulted in a car that was simply phenomenal to drive. The Spyder proved to be especially lithe and quick, with taut, predictable and exceptionally controllable handling and sharp reflexes. It was a Boxster that could actually make 911 buyers think twice.

"That'll do just nicely." Noting the numbered spot it was in; Inuyasha went over to the lock boxes in the corner office of the room and found the corresponding peg. Grabbing one of the two sets of keys from the peg, he grabbed a dealer plate from rack of them on the wall and walked back to the car.

Putting the magnet lined license plate on the back of the car, Inuyasha fired it up, put it in first and dropped the handbrake. Reaching into his pocket, he produced a small remote and hit the appropriate button, triggering the door motor for the storage garage, which opened up to reveal the back lot of the store.

Pulling round the side of the building to the garage bays, Inuyasha stopped and hopped out of the car, walking in to see Kouga tearing the GNX apart. Walking up to him, Inuyasha crouched down to see the wolf draining the engine oil into a pan, the ookami's spread legs giving him a nice view were the wolf not covered by a Tyvek suit.

"They decide to go for it on this thing?"

"Yeah, he was pretty enthusiastic about it. You getting out of here early?"

"Figured I'd get one in while I can. You have much longer on this thing?"

"A few hours, figure I'll get it stripped down tonight and get a parts list together for tomorrow."

"You coming by my place when you're done?"

"I suppose I'll have to if I want this plug out."

"Who said I'd let you take it out if you do come over?"

"You're so cruel you know, especially considering how well I treat you."

"Yeah yeah, stop and pick up a couple sixers or a case on your way, I'm almost out." With that, Inuyasha walked back out, getting in the Porsche and driving off for his house.


	6. Busted

Hey guys, here's the next chapter, should be nice. A good bit of smut, Miroku gets introduced, they get up to no good, and Inu lands himself in trouble possibly. Hope you all like it!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review.

RavePartyShuffle- Yeah right, finding one of them would be about as good as striking oil in your backyard the way their prices have gone up :P Thanks for the review!

InuyashaLuverDuver- Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Kouga whistled at the sight of the rather large, certainly pricey toy. The punishment bench, as it was called, was situated on the floor of Inuyasha's living room, facing the TV, sitting on top of a large old comforter the hanyou had laid out over the carpeted room.

The bench itself was a metal frame work with leather pads covering the top. It was shaped to hold someone on their hands and knees, extremities on the pads, with a taller section of the bench under their midsection.

At the front, a height adjustable post stood with a hinged collar, and at the back there were a pair of removable arms that could be set up, one to hang an enema bag to be delivered to the bench user and another a pivoting arm that could hold a dildo or toy of the user's choice in the anus.

And of course, to make fun, the bench had locking leather straps at the legs, the arms, and across the back, with locking metal wrist and ankle cuffs as well as the collar. As Kouga stood behind the hanyou, who was already naked and waiting for him, draped across the bench, he had to say Inuyasha's new play toy was money well spent.

"So, am I allowed to take this butt-plug out now, boss?" Kouga purred seductively into the hanyou's ear as the still clothed ookami straddled the inu, closing the collar round his neck and latching it, picking up one of the padlocks Inuyasha had thoughtfully provided next to the bench and locking the metal band shut.

"Nope. I hid the keys, and I'm not giving them to you, so you're just gonna have to deal with it."

"Oh really, that's a shame I suppose." Kouga smartly replied as he got the wrist cuffs locked to Inuyasha's slender but very strong arms. Moving back to the hanyou's legs he closed and locked the ankle cuffs, entrapping the hanyou, then pulled the rear strap tight and buckled it. The two across his back were done, and finally the one across his forearms, before Kouga went back with padlocks and secured all the strap buckles.

Walking away from the naked and well restrained hanyou, Kouga mulled over his options as he went to the closet Inuyasha kept his small but diverse assortment of sex toys and bondage equipment in. Picking up a few items he knew the hanyou didn't like, the ookami closed the door and strolled out.

Really, if he did want the butt-plug harness off, and it wasn't a rush by any means, he could just toss Inuyasha's house for them. It wasn't a really big place, just a two bedroom, one and a half bathroom though very nicely furnished. But that would be way too easy, tormenting the hanyou to give up their location would be so much more fun.

"Hey ookami, if you plan on humping your brains out like you always end up doing, you better start now. The movie marathon's on a few hours and once Bullitt is on, your cock's out of my ass."

Inuyasha taunted in his restraints, lightly tugging at the bonds as he felt his cock harden. While there was a marathon coming with Bullitt, Vanishing Point, the original Gone in Sixty Seconds, and Ronin playing back to back; for now the hanyou was concerned with the wolf cock in his apartment that had a date with his lubed, upturned, and well bound ass.

"Yeah, yeah pup, you know for someone who's got the short end of the stick you really are mouthy." Kouga joked as he kneeled behind the hanyou, the collar limiting Inuyasha's neck to a few degrees of movement, and began to affix a small metal band to Inuyasha's genitals.

"Is that the cockring, why the hell are you putting that on?" Inuyasha tugged at his restraints as his balls were gently tugged through the metal ring, then after Kouga reached through, pinched his foreskin together lightly and pulled, his cock was guided through the small band with a bit of tugging.

"There we go, now for the clamp." Kouga got the ring tight against the hanyou's pubic mound, then produced a foreskin clip, which after pulling the boy's skin together was placed on his skin, the little toy, similar to a nipple clamp, pinching the hanyou's organ tightly.

"Ahh, what the hell!" Inuyasha's tried shifting around but he was too well bound to get anywhere. Kouga just reached under the dog and managed to get a couple of clamps onto the hanyou's nipples, nothing really brutal but just a little pinch from the connected clover shaped toys.

Shortly after that, the hanyou felt a slick presence at his already lubed anus, and sure enough with a bit of pressure felt something being slid home. Relaxing his channel, he felt himself being spread and suddenly relax as the widest part of the toy was in place. It settled against some kind of base, and then suddenly began to vibrate intensely.

"Now little puppy, I know that you know where the keys to this harness are. And I think you're going to tell me exactly where to find them, if you want to cum tonight." Kouga spoke as he stepped in front of the hanyou, stripping down to just the still locked butt-plug harness, his thick ookami cock bobbing in front of the half demon's face.

"You evil, sadistic wolf bastard."

"Yes, yes I am, now suck Inu-puppy."

~~~~~~Five Days Later~~~~~~

"Alright Mr. Sashido, just sign here, initial there, and we will be good to go. You paid cash, so we're all good on that front, that should settle it, thank you for doing business with Silverton once again." The auction manager, a middle aged human blonde woman, shook Inuyasha's hand as she furnished the keys to a Corvette ZL1 as yellow as her hair.

Seeing as he'd driven in with his lead foreign mechanic Miroku, a brilliant wrench turner and an incurable pervert, the hanyou walked over to the bright yellow Vette and opened the door, tossing the keys to the gargantuan Lamborghini SUV they'd taken delivery of a day earlier to Miroku.

"You're driving that thing back to the shop?"

"Of course I am, perks of the job monk."

"No, I mean, shouldn't we be loading this thing onto a trailer?"

"Gargantuan V8, four speed, rear wheel drive, fiberglass body. No part of that says trailer queen to me."

"While you certainly display symptoms of ADD from time to time Inuyasha, surely you can still recall what the gavel fell for on this particular lump of Detroit iron. And that…suggested trailer queen to me, quite thoroughly."

"You worry too much, just bring the Lambo around and follow me back. And try not to wreck it if you would, or for that matter invade a small country in that tank."

Miroku shook his head and walked to the black, gargantuan Italian SUV, the hulking truck claiming a spot and a half in the lot with its width as Inuyasha got in the Chevy and fired the heavy V8 into life. Buckling his seatbelt and shutting the door, the hanyou dropped the handbrake and shifted the long gear shift into first.

Letting the hefty clutch out, Inuyasha pulled out of the auction house's delivery lot, seeing the LM002 moving out of its spot as Miroku guided the beastly Lambo. Truth be told though, it was actually one of the single greatest trucks Inuyasha had ever driven. It was as if a Countach and an H1 Hummer had been rammed head on into each other.

It looked not all too unlike an H1, with its bulky and angular styling, oversized radiator, and huge tires, in the Lambo's case a set of gargantuan Pirelli Scorpion tires designed for off-road performance use. And it actually _was_ a Countach in a sense, at least in the sense that the truck used its V12 engine and five-speed manual transmission.

Most of them did anyway. This particular example, a number of a very select few purchased by particularly well-heeled owners, had a Lamborghini Marine V12, made originally for powerboats. Still paired to the five-speed, the higher output V12 generated massive power, making it even faster in a straight line and even more painful at the pump.

Unlike the Countach however, the engine was mounted in the front, and turned all four wheels to make the truck both fast and capable off-road. Inside, luxuries abounded making it as comfortable and coddling inside as it was ostentatious outside.

Of course, sick as the ostentatious and un-politically correct Lamborghini was with its 76-gallon gas tank, the hyper rare Corvette ZL1 Inuyasha shifted into second as he pulled out onto the street was worth enough to buy a not insignificant number of the Lambo trucks still left in existence.

The 1969 Chevrolet Corvette he was piloting happened to be one of what could be three, with two confirmed and the third not having been seen in decades. Of course, there were a hell of a lot more than three 69' Corvette's made, the three letters at the end, ZL1, were what made it so rare.

The ZL1 code indicated that the Corvette had come from the factory packing a motor than was almost as expensive as the base car itself. The ZL1 featured an all-aluminum version of the Chevy 427 big-block V8, and came paired with a host of performance options that were part of the also rare and desirable L88 option.

The pairing of engine mods from the L88 with the all-aluminum engine block and cylinder heads made the ZL1, which was to be the highest output motor in the Corvette lineup, and testing at the time confirmed it to be explosively fast.

"Alright, time to see what all the hype's about." Inuyasha spoke to himself as he came to a stop at a red light, Miroku pulling up next to him in the boat-engine powered Lamborghini.

"Inuyasha, no, we aren't doing this."

"Try and keep up."

"No, we are not, seriously, Inuyasha no. Oh fuck the light's about to change."

Unsuccessful in changing the hanyou's mind, Miroku shifted into first and put his foot to the gas pedal as he saw the other direction's light turn yellow. Inuyasha brought the revs up on the Corvette as the light turned red, and the two waited for their light to turn green.

And as it did, a combined output of more than a thousand horsepower and foot pounds of torque hit the street as the two launched. It was actually an interesting battle; the Lamborghini was a good deal more powerful with the monster V12 under hood, and had massive tires. The Corvette had the advantage of not weighing so much it was not improbable to find lesser SUV's orbiting it, as the behemoth LM002 was guilty of.

However, despite weighing more than two and a half tons, the LM002 jumped off the line in a haze of tire smoke, as did the Corvette, both human and hanyou putting the right pedal to the floor as they accelerated up the street.

Shifting into second, Miroku brought the clutch and the optional 7.2 liter V12, more commonly found in off-shore powerboats, chirped all four tires again as the Lamborghini hooked up and actually pulled ahead of the much lighter Corvette. Despite its size, curb weight, and mixed use Pirelli tires, the massive engine put out around eight hundred and eighty horsepower, almost doubling the four hundred and fifty horsepower produced by the "pedestrian" Countach sourced V12 most LM002's made do with.

Unfortunately for both human and hanyou however, or really rather fortunately for Sesshomaru, the light dead ahead of them turned yellow and both had to hit the brakes, decelerating fast to not run the light.

The Lamborghini pitched forward, big tires scrambling for grip as all its mass chucked to the front, the big brakes pulling the truck down from speed. The LZ1, while substantially lighter, was a bit touchy as Inuyasha worked the older drum brakes to stop the car without locking up the old bias-ply tires wrapped round the Corvette's original wheels.

Skidding the bright yellow Corvette to a stop, Inuyasha pushed the clutch in and as they waited for the light shifted back into first. Miroku was sitting next to him, adrenalin pumping through him as the heavy Lamborghini came to a stop.

"Okay seriously, I can't afford to do that again."

"Hehe, but it was fun as all hell wasn't it."

"Damn right."

Inuyasha pulled away as the light turned green once more, Miroku taking off and falling in behind him as they accelerated up a freeway on ramp, heading back for Performance Unlimited. It wasn't too far a drive, about an hour and ten minutes, and they would have two of the dog demon's cars safely in the store once again.

About an hour of that journey went by quietly much to Miroku's relief. He actually had to admit, despite a bit of continuous rumble from the behemoth motor and a touch of tire noise from the huge Pirelli's, the LM002 was actually a pretty nice truck to drive.

Up in fifth gear, the human had flicked the radio on and relaxed in the leather bucket seat as the truck soaked up the miles, the bright yellow Corvette ahead of him delivering a much more aggressive ride, something the hanyou usually enjoyed, though his reddened cheeks were still a bit sensitive…

Unfortunately for Miroku however, with only a couple of miles to go, they pulled up to another red light in the right lane, and low and behold a Nissan 350Z was in the left. Sporting a body kit, aftermarket rims and a deep silver paint job, the low sitting Japanese two seater looked ready to go as the bright yellow Chevy pulled up to it.

Miroku wasn't exactly sure what was said between the driver of the Nissan and his boss, but he did hear the 350Z rev first, a surprisingly deep burble coming out the aftermarket exhaust courtesy of the Nissan VQ series V6 engine, obviously well modified, especially as the human caught the distinct whine of a supercharger from his place behind them.

The aluminum 427 was revved right after, and as the light turned green, Miroku watched them both jump from the light as he let the Lamborghini's clutch out with a light bit of gas. While he'd expected the Nissan to be fast, he was actually somewhat surprised by how fast it launched ahead of the old Vette, pulling out a serious lead before they both had to slow for the next light.

Thankfully, he and the hanyou needed to go right while the Nissan kept going straight, and so they made it back to Performance Unlimited without any more stoplight action. Of course, the hanyou couldn't help letting the clutch out with a hearty bit of throttle as he turned into the dealership and shop, predictably lighting the rear tires up and forcing the ZL1 sideways in a puff of smoke.

Just in time to see the Pagani Zonda he'd sold to Sesshomaru just days earlier.


	7. First Delivery

Hey guys, short chapter this one, a bit dull but I think you guys will like the ending :)

InuyashaLuverDuver- Thanks for the review.

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review.

Inumimi1- Actually, we prefer the term "enthusiasts" :P Hehe, glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

evilfisheggs- Oh yeah, Initial D! I actually originally had a panda colored AE86 Corolla as one of the cars, but figured Sesshomaru would already have one. Thanks for the review!

g- I highly doubt you're going to read this, but if you do, let me just say that is ignorant as hell. My story ain't the place for your trolling and advertising, and it certainly ain't the place for webaddresses to who knows where, though I can strongly guess it's somewhere that'll leave your comptuer virus ridden. Seriously, dead ignorant, don't comment on my story again.

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"Well well hanyou, I must say your used car inspections are…thorough." Sesshomaru spoke with a smart tone to his voice, smirking with his words though his striped face stayed almost perfectly neutral.

"Hehe, sorry, couldn't help myself. On the bright side I've got your Vette, and it's running beautifully." Inuyasha played it cool as he could, though he did have good reason to be worried. He could certainly lose the dog demon's business on the spot if the hard to read dai-youkai was truly angered.

"Well then, I suppose it would be ready for delivery now?"

"Not quite, I still have to give everything a once over to be sure everything is ready for your use, and it has to be given a detailing, not that the auction house hadn't done a fine job of it before I got it."

"Must you do that yourself?"

"Not necessarily."

"Then you have time for lunch."

"I suppose so."

"Excellent. Get in." The dog demon turned and walked back to his Pagani, leaving the hanyou slightly dumbfounded. But, not wanting to question his luck, he gave the Vette keys to Miroku and got in the passenger seat of the gorgeous Italian exotic.

He had to admit, it had been a great purchase on Sesshomaru's part. The Pagani Zonda Cinque was gorgeous, absolutely stunning in its bright orange and black bodywork. The Mercedes-AMG built V12 engine in the middle of the car, tuned even further from standard models for additional power in the Cinque trim, channeled through the rear wheels to produce a car with a top speed of over two hundred miles an hour.

And of course, its rakish and aerodynamic bodywork, stiff suspension, low weight, incredible structural integrity, and huge brakes made for a phenomenal car to drive. Even more so as the one-off model Inuyasha had ordered was the only Cinque in existence with a real manual gearbox.

While all regular Zonda's had always come exclusively with a six-speed manual, upon release of what was supposed to be the last edition made, the Zonda R, a racing variant, they changed the stick for a paddle shifted sequential gearbox. The Cinque, a street legal variant of the R, kept this gearbox. But thanks to Pagani's dedication to customer service and eagerness to build cars to consumer demand, the Zonda Sesshomaru now owned was the only one of the five Cinque Roadsters in existence with a proper stick shift.

Even the car's roadster design was a true marvel among street cars. Currently off, letting the California sun beam down on the two dog demons, the roof actually had almost no impact on structural rigidity. While most convertibles suffered from a loss in structural rigidity when they went from hardtop to ragtop, the Zonda was built around not having a roof.

Using a race car tactic, the floorpan and firewall were built with special braces and reinforcements where the roof would go, leaving a car that was as light and strong with the roof on as without. Which seemed only appropriate for the dog demon in the driver's seat, not one who seemed the type to give up driving enjoyment for a bit of sun.

Speaking of which, Inuyasha made sure his seatbelt was fastened securely as the dog demon turned out of the lot, dropping the Zonda into second and letting the V12 roar without warning. It was a short couple of seconds before Performance Unlimited was an unsettlingly far distance away from the Italian supercar, Sesshomaru shifting fast into third as the car clipped its way to a hundred with freakish ease.

Coming back down from such lofty speeds was easy enough as well, the car coming to a quick stop for the upcoming light. Pulling to a stop, the dog demon shifted into first, foot still on the clutch, and looked over at the hanyou.

"Your search has been going well I take it?"

"Yeah, not bad all things considered. I found the Mustang and it's almost done, it was actually in a barn in Arizona. I found your Quattro in Arizona too, as you know. That is gonna take some time, though thankfully the Sport Quattro motor is actually in beautiful shape. I also found a Charger in Texas, it's pretty straight but needs a bit of work before it'll be ready to hand over.

I just took delivery on your Lamborghini LM002 yesterday, and the Corvette today as you're aware. And the XJ220 will be here by the end of the day, it's being shipped from Maryland of all places. I have a lead on a couple of the Shelby's, but they're gonna be a hard buy. That's about where we are at the moment."

"Well done. I must say, I'm surprised by the speed of your progress, I know you seemed rather reluctant when you first took this on."

"It's not over yet, not even close, but yeah, so far it's been good. Those two Shelby's are gonna be a nightmare though, along with almost every Zagato on your list. And some of the Alpina's are gonna be really tough as well."

"Indeed, I know some of the vehicles were not official imports into this country, but from what I've heard your gray markets are quite the useful resource."

"Yeah, there are a number of good importers, we ourselves are among them. But tracking cars down after they've been sold can be tricky to say the least. I might have to have a contact or two do some searching overseas in their home markets and import them straight here if time constraints become too much of an issue."

"Perfectly fine. If that is the case, or simply in general, right hand drive is perfectly fine if it helps expedite your search, fast as I've become accustomed the left hand being in this country right has always been the standard for me so it makes little difference. I know some of the vehicles on the list were sold as both depending on what country they were sold in."

"Yeah, that'll definitely help with some of the foreign makes. I must say though, I'm a bit surprised by the list in aspect. You really have no Japanese vehicles at all, save the NSX, and even that is technically a bit different here, being badged as an Acura for our market as opposed to just a Honda everywhere else."

"Indeed, that one was in part out of curiosity if the Acura version is any different and in part because I have been an owner and fan of the NSX since they originally came out. Really the main reason there aren't any is that I already have a thorough collection in Japan, especially as from what I've gathered the models you've gotten here have long been more subdued than what the home market is able to buy."

"Yeah, save the RX-7, Supra, and 300ZX of the nineties, most of what we've gotten here has been trimmed down for this market. Good business for me in a way though, I can't tell you how many Nissan 240SX's, or Silvia's for you, I've had in for engine swaps back to the real Japanese motors."

"Indeed."

"So, where exactly are we headed for lunch Mr. Takahashi?" Inuyasha jokingly asked as he looked over at the full dog demon.

"A small sushi place I've found nearby, if that's acceptable for you."

"Sure, sounds good." Inuyasha relaxed back in the black leather bucket seat as the other dog demon shifted up a gear, the Pagani accelerating as he headed up a freeway on ramp.

~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~

As Sesshomaru pulled back into Performance Unlimited he saw his Corvette sitting out in the sunlight, the sports car gleaming like it had just come off the factory floor. Next to it, the LM002 was polished and waxed as well, deep black paint practically dripping from the big angular truck.

Better yet, the dog demon and his hanyou passenger were practically chased in by a Ford F-350 hauling a closed trailer, a transport company logo on the side. Surely enough, as Inuyasha got out and greeted the driver, who had him sign a series of release forms, the contents of the trailer were the gorgeous Jaguar XJ220.

"Excellent, we can have the Corvette and Lamborghini taken over and by time we get back the Jaguar should be checked and detailed. You want to drive or should I have them trailered to your house?"

"Drive of course. I'll take the Corvette, follow me in the Pagani." Sesshomaru tossed the hanyou the keys to his newly purchased supercar and got in the beautiful yellow Corvette. The keys were in the visor as Shippo had just brought the car out, and he fired it into life with a roar.

Inuyasha got in the Pagani and followed the dog demon as he roared off in the ZL1. Sesshomaru led him the quick twenty minutes it took to reach Sesshomaru's home, at the dog demon's rabid pace of course. As they turned off the back road through a set of open wrought iron gates onto a long, winding stretch of smooth asphalt, Inuyasha shifted the Pagani into second and quickly caught the Corvette as Sesshomaru gassed it up his driveway.

At the end of the driveway, the trees that bordered the road cleared and a large, turn around appeared in front of a massive, newly constructed manor. Other roads came off the turn around, going around the house, one of which Sesshomaru took, leading them into a series of long, wide stucco buildings.

Seeing a large door slide open soundlessly, Inuyasha realized the structures were garages. As they pulled into the first one, Inuyasha saw the inside was lined with memorabilia and the smooth concrete had wide, marked and numbered parking spaces. As Sesshomaru backed into space number five, the same as the Corvette on the list, Inuyasha realized the space was laid out for the cars he was trying to find.

Looked like the dog wasn't fooling around about the list after all.

~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha downshifted and dumped the clutch, letting the Pagani's ass kick out and light the rear tires as he followed Sesshomaru down the tight, winding back road. The red Jaguar was viciously fast, and he had to admit, Sesshomaru could drive like a son of a bitch. They both broke hard as they made the right onto Sesshomaru's driveway and took off towards his manor.

The hanyou pulled to a stop in the turnaround section as Sesshomaru pulled into the garage and parked, next to the Lamborghini in spot six of course. Walking out of his garage, the door slid to a close behind the dai-youkai as he headed towards the hanyou and his Pagani.

"Three prized collectibles in one afternoon, not bad huh?"

"Indeed, you've proven to be quite the proficient tracker after all."

"Not just a pretty face and a nice ass."

Inuyasha spoke as he opened the passenger door to the Pagani, expecting to be driven back to work. Instead, Sesshomaru stepped up behind him, shutting the door with his hand. As the dog demon stood behind him, Inuyasha felt his ears perk up slightly, senses on alert at the dai-youkai's presence immediately behind him.

"No, though I would not downplay their significance hanyou." Inuyasha felt a set of lips on his neck, the dog's warm breath ghosting over his skin as a tongue ran over his pulse. Nodding, the hanyou leaned his neck backwards.

"Let us take this inside, hanyou."


	8. Second Delivery

Hey guys, welcome to chapter eight, time for a bit of sexiness.

kmoaton- Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review.

InuyashaLuverDuver- Thanks for the review

ladytokyo- Haha, yes, Sesshomaru is one pro-noun preffering bastard :P Thanks for the review!

Sweetheart1995- Eh, just some tool trying to advertise other fanfictions on my story, whatever. Thanks for the review!

overworkedartist- Haha, thanks for the review!

Sonnenfrost- Glad you liked it. As for Inu and Sess, no, they aren't related, they actually have different last names and all in this one. And society, what are you trying to ask about it?

Inumimi1- Eh, I think he's more interested in just Inu's backside, rather than his background :P Thanks for the review!

Intolerable Assumptions- Thanks for the review!

shiskanae242- Thanks for the review!

Shadowfey913- Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"You're brave, I have to give you that." Inuyasha panted out as he was slowly stripped of his clothing, the full dog still kissing and biting his neck without interruption.

"You are not resisting, are you?"

"No, but I must say, how'd you know I wouldn't reject you and dump your list for propositioning me?" Inuyasha asked as a lubricated finger rubbed at his anus.

"Well, you seemed so open to drifting a several hundred thousand dollar Corvette, and you were perfectly fine throttling a pair of supercars on the street. Seemed to me you would not be opposed to…incentivizing your clients."

"Thanks for making me sound like a whore." Inuyasha joked as he watched the dog strip before him.

"A whore certainly not, though I certainly don't take you for a prude. Then again, I suppose it's hard to be one with a couple of fingers inside you."

"Oh haha." Inuyasha's sarcasm was cut short, Sesshomaru's slicked length pressing against his anus as his fingers withdrew.

"Are you ready, hanyou."

The hanyou nodded and moaned as he was entered by the full inu. Slowly breaching him, Sesshomaru eased his generous girth past the dog hanyou's tight ring of muscle. Rocking his way into Inuyasha's rear, he let each inch of his length in gradually, not wanting to hurt his new partner. He had to admit, it had really been a shot in the dark.

The dog hanyou was an attractive creature, and obviously very knowledgeable about cars, Sesshomaru's biggest passion, despite how much he downplayed it. And, he had to admit, something about the hanyou set him off. Most people cowered to someone of his standing, yet the hanyou was brass and seemingly uncaring.

Thankfully, the hanyou had taken him up on his offer, very thankfully, as he came to rest fully within the hanyou's tight anus. Resting inside him for a second, the dog demon leaned over, grabbing the hanyou's head to seize him in a kiss. After a second, he pulled back, removing himself until just the tip remained inside him.

"So, how long has your shop been in business?"

"Now's the time for small talk, I thought that came before you take me."

"You didn't seem like the type that wishes to be wooed. Would you prefer we just copulate?"

Inuyasha moaned as the entirety of Sesshomaru's length entered him once more, the hanyou on his back, legs wrapped round slim but muscular hips as a pair of striped arms gripped him, a thick dog demon cock inside him.

"Just shut up and fuck me you damn dog."

He had to admit, the damn dog was gorgeous, his pale skin and magenta stripes, which marked some interesting places, stretched over endless weaves of lean, taut muscle. And, excellently endowed as Kouga was, the businessman and collector had him beat there too, his thick endowment as pale as the rest of him, with a long foreskin hiding a magenta head.

The dog demon's thick, full length and heavy balls were nestled in a small patch of fur like pubic hair as platinum as the strands on his head, and he humped into the hanyou's awaiting rear once again, Inuyasha couldn't deny the dog knew how to use his assets.

"Oh fuck yeah."

"Enjoying yourself hanyou." Sesshomaru pounded into the awaiting half demon beneath him. He had to say, the other dog was quite the find. Not only was Inuyasha running one of the greatest performance shops and dealerships Sesshomaru had ever seen, if not the greatest, he also happened to be quite the flexible young beta.

The downy silver hair, similar to his own though much closer to a white in hue than his own nearly platinum locks, and koinu ears made for a cute hanyou right from the start. Paired with his amber eyes, like Sesshomaru's, and all the lean muscle beneath his fairly tan complexion made for one attractive pup, as did the thick endowment between his legs and the painfully tight anus gripping his length.

"Ugh, yeah, oh yeah. Ugh, you, you're plugged?" Inuyasha's hands had found their way to Sesshomaru's ass, gripping the cheeks tight, at which point the tips of his claws touched the base of the toy inside Sesshomaru, which sent a little shiver down the hanyou's spine.

"I am, does that excite you hanyou?"

"A bit. What else are you into Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha panted out as he felt his release drawing ever nearer. Sesshomaru sensed this and pulled back, turning the boy over with just his tip still in the hanyou's anus, a move that nearly sent Inuyasha over the edge immediately.

"Quite a bit In-u-yasha. What about you hanyou, what it is that makes this thick cock harden, besides this Sesshomaru?"

At that, Inuyasha resisted a groan at the dog's subtlety, rocking back against him from his place on his hands and knees, that glorious length fully within him once more. Picking up his pace, Sesshomaru slammed in harder, grasping Inuyasha's hair, a move that got a gasp from the boy, something the dai-youkai did not miss.

"Seems a bit of domination does the trick. Tell me hanyou, does that wolf tie you up, take you for his own nice and hard, make you wear butt-plugs?" At that, Inuyasha couldn't help himself and clenched up, orgasm hitting him and leaving his seed spilling out onto the bed as Sesshomaru reached his own peak and came inside the other dog, resisting the urge to knot the half-demon.

Not withdrawing from Inuyasha's tight, warm, velvety insides Sesshomaru laid them both on their sides, spooned up against the half-demon. Wrapping his arm around the hanyou as he intertwined their legs, the taller dog demon leaned in to whisper in the other's dog ear.

"You will not leave this bed hanyou, not until you've spelled out everything that turns you on to this Sesshomaru."

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Kouga heard the shop's office phone ring and set down the socket he had out on the GNX, which was currently in pieces in his service bay. Walking in, he wiped his hands and picked the phone up, holding it to his ear with his shoulder as he grabbed a drink from the office fridge.

"Hey, how's it going Kags?"

"Alright, how bout you?"

"I'm good, what's on your mind today my dear?"

"I got a guy on the other line looking to sell a bunch of cars, didn't sound like anything crazy but could be worth a look. You have some spare time?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Great, I'll connect you two, thanks Kouga."

"Not a problem." Kagome swapped the line over and hung her phone up. They used the same phone numbers, but basically Performance Unlimited was largely two entities. The dealership dealt with the retailing of vehicles, but restorations, tracking, and buying of used cars went through the shop.

With the mechanics taking in the used cars, at least the older ones anyway, they generally had a good track record with not taking in a wreck or a true money pit for no reward. Once they bought them, they were restored or resto-modded, or alternatively parted out for use by the shop or for retail to other restorers or collectors. Then the finished cars were handed over to the dealer, and Kagome, for sale.

"Hello, Kouga Kamuto, Performance Unlimited."

"Hi Kouga, my name's Terry, I was speaking to your co-worker about a handful of cars I'm looking to sell, and she told me she was going to put me through to a mechanic."

"That would be me, what are you looking to sell to us today?"

"Well, a bunch of cars actually. My grandfather passed a few months ago and left me his car collection. I don't think there's anything really rare, but he had a bunch of old cars, and I really don't have any use for them. They're all in great condition though, apparently all survivors, that's what he called them anyway."

"We certainly buy old cars, do you have a list of what all is for sale?"

"Certainly, I got it right here. There's a 60' Chrysler Valiant, a 63' Ford Galaxie 500, a '65 Chevy Impala, a '65 AMC Rambler Classic 770, a '66 Buick Special, a '68 Buick Special Deluxe, a '71 Chevy Nova, '73 Mercury Comet, and an '80 Buick Century."

"Wow, and all nine are original and running condition?"

"Yeah, the only thing I know of is some preventative maintenance, belts , hoses, tires, and the like, and I think most have had brakes or a carb rebuilt. They're all four door sedans, all but the Galaxie are automatic, and they're all either small-block V8's or six cylinders."

"Any chance I can take a look at them in person?"

"Sure, is tomorrow morning alright?"

"Ugh, yeah that would be great. Let me just get your number, and the address and give me a time." Kouga took the man's information down and agreed to meet him at nine thirty the next morning. That done, he set the phone down and stashed the paper for later.

The Buick still had some work left for the day, he wanted to get it totally stripped if he could. He had most of the needed parts, a few others he was certain they had in the little junkyard they had behind the building, the fenced in area full of the cars they couldn't, or rather couldn't justify restoring.

If he could get everything else out and off the Buick, he got the frame, chassis, and body panels over to Shippo for a full stripping and re-spraying. Tomorrow, once his parts arrived, he could fully tear the motor down and rebuild the turbocharger and its plumbing, and he had a new four-speed automatic on its way to replace the destroyed unit that had come out.

All in all things were coming along nicely, if Kouga didn't say so himself.

~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~

Kouga pulled up to a free-standing aluminum shed, the long pre-fabricated barn structure sitting on a nice little piece of land. Parking the dealership's new Dodge Challenger SRT8 392, Kouga pulled the handbrake, put the black pony car in first and killed the big motor. Getting out, he saw a blue BMW 3-series pull to a stop next to him, a human male, Terry, getting out.

"Hi, how are you, hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"No, not at all, I just barely beat you here."

"Oh good, well, care to take a look."

"Definitely, lead the way."

Kouga followed the human over to the structure, which he unlocked, sliding the large door open. Sure enough, inside was a bunch of memorabilia, some odd power tools, a small work bench and toolbox, a couple small pieces of farm equipment, and nine classic sedans.

"Very nice, they all look pretty good from the outside anyway. Mind if we pull them out, maybe take a couple around the block once or twice?"

"Not at all, they're all drivers, keys should be in them all, the only one I've actually taken out recently was the Galaxie."

"It is a pretty old boat."

"Yeah, that column shifted three speed takes some getting used to, but otherwise it's nice."

Kouga chuckled at that, getting in and firing the Ford to life. The dark red sedan ticked into life, and after a second, Kouga eased the column shifter into first and let the clutch out with a touch of throttle. The four door Galaxie rolled out of the garage and Kouga drove out and to a stop, parking it on the big slab of asphalt that connected the barn and the road it came off of.

The Chrysler Valiant was next, the jet black sedan pulled next to the Ford and left running. The Rambler and the Nova were next, followed by the Comet and the Impala. The two Buick Specials were next, and finally the Buick Century was pulled out into the sunlight.

Leaving the Century running, Kouga got back in the Valiant and gently selected the push button to set the car into drive, pulling the slant-six powered Chrysler onto the road. The swooping, distinctive Virgil Exner styled sedan took off down the road, the hundred horsepower, single carburetor six-cylinder lacking much thrust, though settling into a very smooth rumble as it warmed up.

Going down the road, Kouga had to admit the car drove nicely. It was almost entirely devoid of options, save the automatic transmission and an AM radio that actually still worked. Everything else was bare bones, the base model Valiant sporting little other than its original black paint, chrome hubcaps, and oddball styling.

It was actually a neat look, bold lines over the headlights which ran back over the front and rear fenders and ended in a swooping rear end gave the car a very jet age look. But, it had been rather… controversial when new, often the subject of ridicule. It was a popular car though, being one of the cheapest new cars at the time it had been a strong seller, though its low cost of entry meant many had simply been used to death and discarded by the seventies, leaving them a relatively rare car now.

Pulling the black Chrysler back into the lot, Kouga put in into neutral, applied the parking brake and shut the car off. Turning the Nova on to warm it, Kouga got in the running Century and eased it into drive. Taking off down the road, once again the wolf demon found himself slowly floating up to speed.

Despite being almost twenty years the Valiant's junior, the Century was powered by a V6 that put out a similarly modest hundred and ten horsepower to move the sedan. It was a bit better equipped with climate control, a cassette player, vinyl interior, and wood trim.

While not really a collectible car, though being over thirty years old did make it a classic, the Buick was in amazing condition for its age and make. The GM sedans of the eighties hadn't faired all that well as a whole, but the Buick Kouga was in was actually all but flawless.

Amazingly, the 71' Chevy Nova Kouga drove next was similar. Another survivor, another six cylinder, the Nova was clad in a bright blue metallic finish, in excellent condition for its age. The "Turbo-Thrift" engine, a straight –six cylinder engine, was backed by a single, one-barrel carburetor which was no powerhouse, but at least managed a hundred and forty horsepower, better than the Century or the Valiant.

The two-speed automatic was smooth enough, even though Kouga vehemently disliked the Powerglide transmission as it was called by GM. Still, the all original Nova four-door was definitely a comfortable ride, more so than the two-door and the stiffer sprung big-block models.

Next was the pale yellow '65 AMC Rambler. A Classic 770 model, the big yellow four-door was the range topping model, having come with most of the options boxes checked off from the factory as opposed to the lesser 440 and 660 versions offered from AMC.

The Rambler too was a six cylinder, though it was mated to a three-speed automatic instead of a two. It also happened to have all manor of options; plaid interior, radio, factory air conditioning, and chrome trim which set it apart from the lesser Ramblers of the day.

The next car Kouga drove however, was a bit more Spartan in nature. The first of the two Buick Specials, the 1966 model, Kouga dropped the Buick two-speed automatic into drive and let the V6 propel the heavy sedan along. Like the other six cylinders, it was no howler, but the hefty sedan rode with poise and comfort, the vinyl bench seats perfect for cruising, or some oral attention from Inuyasha, for example.

That comfort though, was about it. No radio, no power steering, power brakes, no air conditioner, just a heater and defroster, and the interesting Buick steering wheel which had just one central bar running across the center and mounting it to the steering hub.

Pulling back into the lot, Kouga parked the hefty Buick and got into another hefty Buick, the 68' Buick Special. This example was a Special, and a Special Deluxe at that, one that had been optioned nicely. The Aqua Mist blue sedan came loaded with plaid and vinyl stripped interior, air conditioning, automatic climate control, power steering, the only thing it was missing was a radio, though it even had a tilt steering wheel.

The wheel of course, being another crazy Buick design. From the steering hub, a slanted, single bar came down to the bottom of the steering wheel and attached there, the rest of the wheel bare and open. Effortless of course with the heavily boosted power steering.

The car even had two cylinders over the other Buick, packing a 350 cubic inch, small block V8 with a two barrel carburetor. Still not a screamer, but two hundred and thirty horsepower, mated to the same two speed automatic, beat all the six cylinders hands down.

Pulling the big Buick back in, Kouga next took out the 65' Impala, another two speed automatic, small-block V8 GM sedan. The old Chevy, still clad in its original shade of Mist Blue, pulled onto the road and picked up pace without too much delay despite its size.

Definitely the most iconic looker of all of them, the Impala was a sharply styled sedan and one that proved plenty comfortable for a reasonably priced Chevy sedan from the sixties. Pressing the brake pedal rewarded Kouga with the feel of newly rebuilt drums and lines, as the owner had made him aware, which was a nice expense they wouldn't have to put out to flip the old Impala.

Putting the big Chevy away, Kouga got into what was arguably the smallest of the sedans, though still not tiny. The '73 Mercury Comet, essentially an upmarket Ford Maverick and carrying a number of Mustang parts, was the second newest vehicle in the group and arguably the most performance oriented, though that was still really not saying much.

Itself a three speed automatic, the relatively small Mercury came with a Ford 302 V8, giving a better power to weight ratio than most anything else in the collection. Still, it was a leisurely sedan, nicely appointed inside, with clean bodywork still painted in its original gold-brown paint and brown vinyl top.

Really, there was no collector's value to the car, though it could make a nice shop car, the parts were easy to come by as Mustang bits and the 302 wasn't entirely gutless. Pulling it back into the lot, Kouga headed for the last car on the list, and the other Ford product.

Getting in the Galaxie 500, Kouga eased the car into first and eased the clutch out, thankful for a stick after eight automatics. While the biggest and heaviest of the lot, the Galaxie did have the advantage of having a Ford 289 small-block V8 paired to its three speed manual, though the column shifter and sheer size of the car didn't add up to any kind of real muscle car. Didn't help that even with a two-barrel carb, the V8 only put out about a hundred and ninety-five horsepower.

Though, leisurely pace aside, Kouga was amazed by the car's condition. Dripping dark red paint coated the straight, streamlined, jet age styling, chrome stripes and trim accenting every line and crease in the body. The body matching wheels had the original chrome hubcaps, and the black vinyl interior was flawless.

Pulling the Galaxie in after a few minutes, Kouga got out as he ran the numbers over in his head. Going over to the human, who had been surprisingly patient while he drove all nine, Kouga decided to see what he wanted for them before getting into the details.

"Well, thank you for the test drives, and thanks for waiting."

"Not a problem, think you guys are interested in any of them?"

"Definitely. Were you looking to sell them all today, or just one or two, what did you have in mind?"

"I'd like to move all of them really, neat as they are they just aren't my thing and I don't really have the time for the maintenance for all nine of them. Would you take the lot of them, or are you just looking at one or two?"

"I think we could take the lot if you want to make a deal on them. The Galaxie and Impala are definitely the two cars to have here, but the other seven could be worth a couple bucks to us. I will tell you right now that you don't have a homerun here, just in case you were hoping to hit the lottery."

"Yeah, I didn't figure he had anything really knockout rare but I figured as clean as they all are they might be worth a bit."

"They definitely are. I just wasn't sure how into collector cars you are. I've just seen it a lot where someone comes in with something thinking it's a gold mine and its scrap. You do have some really beautiful condition survivors here and that does make them worth a bit, they just aren't a knockout.

The big thing is they are all sedans, which makes them less value and less likely for restoration than their coupe or convertible siblings. They are all six cylinders save a couple of small-block V8's, and aside from the Galaxie they are all automatics which is another negative in the value end of it. And being a three speed and column shifted even hurts the Galaxie's value a bit.

On the plus side, the Impala and Galaxie are such big cruisers the four door models are almost as well excepted as the two doors. And they're parts sharing makes them valuable, same with the Nova, and the '68 Buick. The Rambler and the '66 Buick are really clean, and there aren't really higher end models above them so they're probably best just sold as is or resto-modded.

The Century, Comet, and Valiant are really worth little. The Valiant's are gaining steam, but they are performance models and they were really un-appreciated when they were new so there isn't a whole lot of energy around them.

The Comet and Century are either going to be parted, or be shop cars unless we find a buyer. We'll try Buick and Mercury clubs to see if there's interest, you never know, but both are really from under-whelming years, those GM's sold well but were a bit anemic and were very badge engineered, and the Comet is from the Mustang II era which is still a black eye for Ford.

We'd definitely take both, but you're not hitting gold with either one. Really, your money is in the Impala and the Galaxie, with a bit of cash in the Buick's, the Rambler and the Nova, and a bit of change in the Century, Comet and Valiant. At this point, I have to ask, what were you looking for?"

"I was think about fifty for the lot. I know market prices are down a bit, and I know the cars aren't the most desirable, but you aren't gonna find most of those in cleaner, un-restored condition, and like you said the Galaxie and Impala are both collectible."

"That isn't far off. To be honest, a year ago I'd have given you fifty for the group and been happy. But that market has fallen. Even perfect, restored, big block, four speed coupes have plummeted. Really the money in the market has been evaporating like it has everywhere else.

I'm thinking like forty for the lot of them, and thirty of that is for the Impala and Galaxie."

"Can you do forty-five?"

"Ugh, I can come up to, how about forty-three?"

"That sounds pretty good, forty-three it is. You want to follow me over to the title agency and swap them now?"

"That would be great, I got the cash in my car, I'll just follow you there."

"Sounds good."

~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~

Kouga huffed as he nursed the Mercury Comet into the dealership. They'd brought the rest of the cars back by truck, but having gone with the transport trucks Kouga decided he'd drive the Mercury back. He was going to drive the Galaxie but decided against it, just in case.

Of course, just in case turned out to be the 302 V8 in the Mercury losing a head gasket. At least he didn't pay too much for the car, though nursing it round back Kouga saw a horrifying sight. A new Ford Mustang 5.0 was on a roll back tow truck, the entire top of the car ripped off. Kagome was out next to the truck looking pissed.

Parking the crippled Comet, Kouga got out and walked over to her, looking up at the red, very much totaled Mustang.

"What the hell happened here?"

"The delivery driver, that's what. Dropping the rest of them off at the Ford dealer across the way, we were just waiting on this last one, red five liter with the track-pack and the six speed. And of course, he went under a low bridge, and our car was on top."

"Damn, that's just lovely."

"Seriously. A carrier full of V6's and automatics, and the good one gets slaughtered. I just bought the car off the insurance company , I figure the motor is at least worth something. How'd your morning go?"

"Good. Met up with that guy from yesterday, wound up buying all nine, got a couple of nice ones too. I think you'll be happy, I got a 65' Impala and a 63' Galaxie among the others for forty-three grand."

"Not bad, hopefully they all sound better than that Comet though."

"Yeah, that was running beautifully till about fifteen minutes ago. Figured it was just gonna be a shop car anyhow. I'll just have to do a head gasket when I get time. On second thought, you said you bought that thing right?" Kouga pointed to the Mustang, wheels turning in the ookami's head.

"No, bad Kouga, bad."

"Oh come on, it would be badass."

"Maybe, it'd probably just be sad. And a waste of time for that matter."

"Not really, we want to show off our technical prowess from time to time, and race wars is on the horizon, it would be a good time to show off something new that hasn't been done before."

"I, oh whatever, do what you will, just don't come crying to me when you're balls deep in that thing and your actual, paying jobs are stacked up and waiting."

"Yes miss Kagome, right away miss Kagome." Kouga teased as he walked back to his bay, he did still have the Buick to work on.


	9. Wild Tiger

Hello everyone, welcome to chapter nine of The List. Of course, I finally update this story and it's pure car nerdery, sorry :P

Though, on the other hand, I'm kind of glad I posted this story when I did. Since the last chapter was posted the car world has lost the great Carroll Shelby, the man behind the craziest Mustang's, some pissed off Dodge Omni's and of course the almighty Cobra. Which makes me glad that this chapter features his other Cobra, the lovely Sunbeam Tiger. The other pretty British ragtop with a heart transplant to the tune of a Ford V8.

DeidaraLikesArtUn- Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

Shadowfey913- If you enjoy learning about cars, you'll like this chapter :P Thanks for the review!

Inumimi1- Yay, we're dinosaurs together :P I do had a Rambler, though mine was the smaller American, technically it was an "S/C Rambler" or scrambler and it was a manual. Great car until it got hit :P And I've had the Impala, two actually, a 66' and 67'. The 67' was nice though the 66' was just an animal, flat black, worked small block and manual, huge tires, that was one of the few muscle cars I'd still like to have today. It is funny, that awful "Powerglide" two-speed automatic all the GM's (your mom's 68' included) came with actually wound up being a drag racer's favorite because if you set them up right the two speed meant you had one gear change in a quarter mile so it was fast as all hell. Thanks for the review!

ladytokyo- The lovely CSL is actually just a few chapters away. That is still one of the coolest BMW's ever made, at least in my opinion. Thanks for the review!

Guest- Thanks for the reviews anonymous!

t- Thanks for the review other anonymous, sorry to interrupt your sleep :P

yugiyamisex4eva- Thanks for the reviews!

Shizaki Kuro- Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~The List~~~~~~

"Inuyasha, where the hell have you been? You disappeared after dropping off that Jag and you haven't returned my calls since. We have some serious problems going on, what the hell?"

"Sorry, I was…busy, let's just leave it at that. Now what's going on?"

"For one, Kouga just picked up a group of nine old sedans from a collector, though I will say eight of them are in very nice condition. The other one he wants to Frankenstein together with my big problem, the red Mustang we had coming in today."

"What about it?" Inuyasha was walking with Kagome, trying to escape her wrath, as they rounded the corner of the building.

"Holy shit!"

"That's what I've been calling you about. Apparently the delivery driver tried to man check an overpass with our new five liter. I bought it from the insurance company, you weren't here to check it or decide."

"Alright, that's fine. It happens, unfortunately, but hey, relax you know how to make decisions, and I would have had you buy them out of the car anyway. Is that Comet over there one of Kouga's pickups?"

"Yeah, head gasket just went apparently, he was talking about swapping the Coyote 5.0 in for race wars or something, I wanted nothing to do with it."

"That's not a bad idea actually. It's already rear wheel drive, and really just a stretched Mustang II underneath, would be kind of cool to make a Mustang II that doesn't need to feel ashamed of itself."

"You support this? How is this business afloat?"

"Because you're such a patient and wonderful woman Kagome." Inuyasha gave the human his best Cheshire cat grin and walked away before she could find something to hit him with.

~~~~~~A Little While Later~~~~~~

"Performance Unlimited, Inuyasha speaking."

"Hi Inuyasha, my name is Mitch Daniels, I'm led to believe you guys buy older cars?"

"We certainly do, buy and sell. Is there anything you're looking to part with?"

"I think so. I'm a bit of a collector and serial tinkerer and I'm kind of always looking for a new project or two. Before I take anything else on I really do need to part with a few of the cars I have now, I figured I'd test the waters and see if anyone was looking to buy."

"Well, we're always looking for a variety of models, is there anything specific you collect, or are looking to sell today?"

"It's a bit of everything really, some British, American, Japanese, German, Italian. Pretty much every decade from the turn of the century onward. I'm not really sure what I'd be parting with first, I figured if you care to make the trip you could tell me, most everything I have is up for sale if the price is right I suppose."

"I can take a ride, any chance you could show me what you have today?"

"Certainly, when are you available?"

Inuyasha agreed on a time and got the address, and agreed to meet up with the man. Hanging up the phone, Inuyasha stretched his frame out as he stood from the office chair. The man had actually dealt with them before, he'd purchased parts for a couple of different cars, or so the computer told him. And while there were cases in which one man's collection was just a bunch of junk, there could be a hidden gem or two that his shop could benefit from.

Walking through the rows of used cars, Inuyasha picked a clean BMW Z3, dropped the top, and hopped in. He knew the area the man was located in, and so pointed the German convertible towards the highway, enjoying the warm sun on what would be about a half hour drive.

~~~~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~~~~

"Here it is. My wife and I have a pretty good arrangement going; she's not into cars at all but tolerates it endlessly. She just demands that I at the least don't spend my very last dime of disposable income on them, that I keep her car running well, and that I can have whatever can fit in here."

The human male, a balding, slightly rounding middle aged guy in a Hawaiian shirt spoke as he slid the wood barn door back. The large, deep barn structure was revealed to be chock full of cars and the odd truck along with numerous tool boxes, a small lift and other tools and garage equipment and memorabilia.

"As you can see, there ain't a whole lot else that's gonna fit in here."

"You got that right. Well, I have to say, you weren't lying about the diversity of your collection, and it's pretty much all up for negotiating?"

"Yep, keys are in them so feel free to pull anything out if you want to get a look at it in the sun or take it round the block. Most of them run, and pretty well; and yeah, they're really all up for debate, the only one I would really be hesitant on would be my current project over here."

The human led the hanyou into the densely populated barn, and what was in the back corner, sitting between a couple of toolboxes, was car number nine on Sesshomaru's list, predictably the one car the ningen wasn't looking to part with.

It was a Sunbeam Tiger, essentially the other Shelby Cobra. Like the AC Ace roadster, the Sunbeam Alpine was a two seat British roadster. And like the AC Ace, the Sunbeam Alpine, at the behest of Sunbeam, was given a Ford V8 engine by Shelby American. Thus, the more commercially successful, though slightly less track focused, version of the Shelby AC Cobra was born.

As Sesshomaru wanted, the car in the barn was a Mk. II model. This designated a number of small body changes that occurred in the standard Sunbeam Alpine's evolution. It also designated that the 260 cubic inch small block used in Mk. I examples was swapped for a 289 cubic inch small block, the most powerful engine to be dropped into the pretty British roadster.

It was even the light blue Sesshomaru wanted, with a set of gold, period-correct Minilite alloy wheels on it. Though, Inuyasha knew from experience that going right after the car the human liked was not going to be a smart move. Putting the Tiger at the back of his mind for a minute, Inuyasha looked over at the other choices in the barn.

"Pretty Triumph you've got there, you do the restoration yourself?"

"Yeah, everything but the paint and chrome re-plating. What a fun little nightmare that was." Mitch looked over the flanks of the roadster, a Triumph TR2. The bright red Brit with its wire wheels wasn't Inuyasha's favorite, its front was a bit abruptly shaped and its lines went a bit low for his taste, but they sold fast.

"Wow, a Nissan 240SX convertible, that's a rare bird, that's a nice Alfa GTV6 over there, those Triumph TR6's always sell in a flash at my shop."

A lot of the cars weren't Inuyasha's cup of tea, and some just weren't right for the shop. A few were old trucks, wagons, four door sedans, and the like. There was an older Saab Sonnet V-4, but it was rough. An early sixties Corvette was in one corner, but it too was rough, and a small block automatic was tough to justify restoring for profit.

There were a bunch of English sedans, a rare German Opel four-door, a few pre-war thirties and forties cars, an old Chevy pickup, a rough Nash Metropolitan. A Miata was in one corner but had its front end crumpled in. Next to it, a couple of Austin Healey's and another Triumph TR2 were in complete disassembly, parts cars to be sure.

A couple of other Alfa Romeos were present, but too far gone to consider. Similarly, a Mercury Cougar was half draped under a tarp, but it was missing too much to be worthwhile. There was even a rare Rover 3500, in nice condition to boot, but it was the less desirable three speed automatic. And, while they had some fans, the British version, the Rover SD-1, had far greater a following and much higher a value.

Looking over another row of cars, Inuyasha found a few more good picks though. There was a Fiat 1600 OSCA, a little Italian convertible powered by a race pedigree four cylinder. A 52' Chrysler sedan, a 32' Hudson, and a '54 Nash were next to it. They were all pretty clean, but none of them really fell into his spectrum of car buying.

There were truly thousands of different cars that were collectible, restorable, modifiable, or saleable. But, diverse a lot of cars as Inuyasha worked on and sold, they simply couldn't take everything in. And, some things just weren't pursuing, as much as they loved to revive and breathe new life into tired or beaten cars, business meant that some things were too far gone.

Similarly, some just fell outside the spectrum of performance. It was a subjective term really, the Triumph TR3 sitting on his showroom floor wasn't even in same galaxy as the Porsche Carrera GT that also weighed down the white and black marble with its four, fat sticky tires, not in any spec sheet comparison.

The Carrera could be running on three cylinders and still muster more power from its mid-mounted V10 than the Triumph's little front-mounted four cylinder. Brakes bigger than the Triumph's wheels slowed the carbon-fiber missile down, six forward, precise gears routed power over the Brit's four. Yet, despite that massive performance gap, both deserved every inch of space they occupied on the showroom floor.

At the end of the day, the Porsche was a missile, a crazy, hyper active time bomb that was as addictive as it was frightening to drive. It was in Inuyasha's opinion one of the greatest supercars ever built. The Triumph was driving purified, a simple engine, four-speed manual, rear wheel drive and not much else. It was a joy to drive, small engine and willing chassis demanding the driver throttle it to the max, a masochistic little car that just begged more the harder you wailed on it.

Both then, were really performance cars in their own right. Both cars any enthusiast would love to drive, and be glad to throttle around the track. Unfortunately, many cars missed the mark there, both lacking in real power, and less than a pleasure to drive. Which was why the hanyou passed on a number of somewhat collectible, fairly valuable classic cars.

Turning his attention back to the cars he did consider performance oriented, Inuyasha approached the end of the row, noting a couple of last finds. At the end of the row, there was a surprisingly clean, yellow Honda CRX Si-R hatchback, and one of Inuyasha's personal favorites, a Pontiac Lemans.

Ruby red, the base car for the legendary Pontiac GTO had a 326 cubic inch V8 under hood, fitted as he discovered with the desirable four-barrel carb and a four-speed manual. The trim, hubcaps, and matching red interior all looked original, and well-maintained.

Next to it, there was actually another Pontiac, the later Pontiac T37, which in its top iteration continued on as the GTO. Unfortunately, it was the smaller double-barrel motor and an automatic, and given that Kouga had just taken in a good number of small-block, automatic sedans, Inuyasha put the later Pontiac out of his mind. His list formulated in his head, Inuyasha decided to test the waters.

"Well, I like the three Triumph's you've got there, would you be willing to part with the lot of them?"

"Sure, I'd definitely want a bit for the TR2, but the TR6's are both survivors. What are you looking to pay for the trio?"

"Well, the TR2 is worth about twenty-five thousand in its condition at auction. The green TR6 there is really nice, the blue one needs a good deal of work. I'm thinking about twenty for the TR2; balance out ten a piece for the TR6's, so forty for the trio."

"Forty? That's not too bad, I've got less in the TR2 and the TR6's were cheap pickups. Forty it is."

"Excellent. I was also thinking of the 240 convertible and the Alfa GTV6 if you're looking for more space."

"Sure, I know the 240's are popular with the tuner crowd and all these days, and the Alfa's been a fun drive, but I've got my mileage out of it."

"Yeah, the 240SX I'd probably modify, the Alfa I'd probably turn right out through an Alfa club. I'm probably gonna hold firm on the Alfa at about eight in the store, I'd like to pay five for it. The 240SX I'd like to keep for the shop, how about five for that, make an even fifty for the lot of them?"

"Ten for those two, can you come up to fifteen for the two, the Alfa is low mileage still."

"Fifteen for the pair, yeah, I can do that."

"Excellent, anything else you have your eye on?" The human asked, glad to have a few of his projects moving on, and space opening for a few new ones.

"Yeah actually. In that back corner, the '65 LeMans and the CRX, attached to either of them?"

"Sure, actually to tell you the truth I've had both those Pontiac's for a while, I'd cut you a deal on the T37 if you want it. I know it isn't in quite as good a shape as the LeMans." While he hadn't planned on it, he wasn't going to turn the human down if it could be made worth his while, and it could get him closer to his ultimate goal.

"Yeah. Think you do, maybe twenty for the three of them?"

"Twenty, that isn't too bad, the T37 is really just average, the CRX runs alright but it's in need of some TLC. You got a deal."

"How about the Fiat 1600 over there, and how about, Rover parts are picking up, would you part with the 3500 over there?"

"Yeah. The Rover I got cheap, the Fiat is fully restored, I'd probably need twenty five for the pair."

"Done."

"Man, you're great to do business with. Anything else you have your eye on?"

"Well, I hate to ask, but would you talk about that Sunbeam?"

"Ugh, I might, if it's really worth my while. To be honest I've put a lot of time and money into it without having really driven it at all."

"I can make it worth your while. To be honest, the reason I ask is I have a client asking for a list of cars that he wishes to have procured. And one of them is the Sunbeam Tiger, and a Mk. II like you have, and he wanted it blue, like yours is.

Assuming yours is really a Tiger, and not a cloned Alpine, I would love to get my hands on an example that's already so far along in its restoration. Do you have any confirmation that it is a real Tiger, not just an Alpine with a Ford small-block dropped in?"

"Yep, the car came with certification that its VIN matched a real Tiger, the motor and trans are original to the car, it's good."

"Excellent. Well, prices have been climbing for these as they've become more appreciated. We can talk a price out, or how about this; you're looking for new projects right?"

"Always, you know how it is." The human threw out, which Inuyasha certainly could identify with. Being a car guy had a certain masochism to it, kind of like throwing yourself in front of a bullet, or a moving train. Multiple times, and with a smile to boot.

"Sure do. How about this, I'll throw another twenty grand up, right off the bat. Bring you to a hundred and twenty grand, and I'll throw in a couple of nice pieces. For one, I just had a beautiful 63' Ford Galaxie 500 come in today. Three speed manual, four-door, deep ruby red. It's a survivor, all original, low mileage, beautiful condition."

"That sounds nice, I've never had a Galaxie before."

"Alright, I'll throw the Galaxie at you, and for another project; I've kind of hit you hard for British convertibles. You ever have a Rolls?"

"No, can't say that I have."

"Well, I've got a mechanically sound, two owner 1968 Rolls Corniche convertible. The paint is faded, and some of the interior needs work. But, twenty grand will get you a fine re-spray, and most of the interior components. What do you think?"

"That…that sounds good. Actually, do you have any old bikes?"

"A couple yeah, what are you thinking?"

"Well, I've had the urge for something two wheeled, and I kind of figure it may be a plus for me. I can have whatever fits in the barn, so the more compact it is the more I can fit in right?"

At that, Inuyasha had to laugh a bit, the ningen was certainly inventive he had to admit. And, it could actually work to his advantage, he may well be able to trade a bike off for less than he was looking to pay out in cash if that was the ningen's goal.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?"

"How about this, the Galaxie and the Rolls, ten grand in cash, and throw in one of your older bikes. British would be preferable, running good, barely running even better."

"Well, I've got an old Triumph Tiger, a 1970 I think. It's pretty decent, runs alright, could definitely use a few hours of tinkering. Would that fit the bill?"

"That would, call it a deal?"

"Deal."

Inuyasha grabbed the briefcase he'd gotten from Sesshomaru and counted out a hundred and ten thousand. He dialed for a group from the shop to come out, bringing the bike, the Rolls, the Galaxie, and trailers, and bodies to drive his picks home.

~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~

Paperwork handled for the day, the Galaxie, Rolls, and Triumph bike were gone, and a whole host of cars was taking up space in his lot and holding garage. The Triumph TR2 and Fiat he had inspected, detailed, and went right out onto the showroom floor, the TR6's would be soon following once they were refreshed.

The Sunbeam was marked and parked in the garage where it would stay until Inuyasha could finish it off and deliver it. At the moment, he had the Audi torn down, the Mustang almost finished and the Charger he'd bought nearing completion.

Not a bad day all and all.


	10. Bullitt

Hello all, welcome to chapter ten of The List. I have to say, if you read the first section of this and don't understand why it is in this story, I must truly beg you give the Steve McQueen movie 'Bullitt' a viewing. It is basically the grand daddy of the car chase and features the gorgeous 68' Mustang GT 390 Fastback and the simply evil 68' Dodge Charger R/T going head to head in the hills of San Francisco.

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review.

Shizaki Kuro- Yeah, I wound up writing essentially three chapters without endings and had trouble ending all three of them. But, I'm back in the groove more or less so hopefully they'll be plenty more forthcoming. Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~ Two Days Later~~~~~~

"I must say, you've outdone yourself this time hanyou, truly." Sesshomaru complimented the other dog's handiwork as he stared at the two muscle cars gleaming in sunlight before him. The 68' Mustang and 68' Charger both looked as if they'd just rolled off their respective assembly lines, if anything better than they actually had rolled off their respective assembly lines.

The Mustang had come out brilliantly. Shippo had buffed the hell out of it and underneath thirty some years of dust there had been a nearly perfect coat of green waiting to be uncovered. Freshly uncovered, the kitsune had polished and waxed the body, firewall, and bits of the frame to a perfect finish, and paired with the new trim and refinished wheels the pony car looked like perfection.

It ran perfectly too. With Inuyasha's handiwork, the 390 V8 was running better than it had when it had come off the line in nineteen sixty-eight, the transmission shifting crisper than virtually any other fastback Mustang out there. Combined with the interior that had been as well sorted as the body, the star hero of the movie 'Bullitt' was well and truly up to even Sesshomaru's standards.

"Yeah, they came out pretty nice. Figured you might want these two as a pair." Inuyasha commented, gazing over at the Charger. It too, was running perfectly, the big, black beast of a two door sedan menacing in the sunlight.

The long hood hid a monstrous motor to boot; the legendary 440 Magnum. It, and the 426 Hemi, made up a duo that gave Mopar a performance edge on almost anything Ford and GM could churn out in their day. Paired with a four-speed manual, the big V8 gave the Charger brutal straight-line performance.

All the chrome and trim had been redone, the car was sporting the correct hubcaps, though Inuyasha had gotten a deal on a beautiful set of Cragar wheels and sticky tires to go with it. But, keeping with the 'Bullitt" theme, the standard hubcaps and bias-ply tires stayed for the time being.

If the Mustang was the hero car of 'Bullitt', the Charger was the dark, evil, nefarious super villain of the film, of all car films and chases really. The long, sweeping body line, with its upright grill and big hood hiding the huge and powerful V8 and four-speed made for one good looking muscle car. In jet black with a black top, black interior and hubcaps it was the professional hit man of automobiles.

"They're both ready to be run?" Sesshomaru asked, a question that made Inuyasha's spine tingle, staring at the two leads of the godfather of the car chase movie.

"Yep, which one do you want first?"

"The Charger, you take the Mustang."

"Gladly."

Sesshomaru got behind the wheel and fired the Magnum into life. Inuyasha got behind the wheel of the Mustang and with a twist of the key the 390 cubic inch Ford V8 was chugging whole heartedly, the burble of the two V8's making a nice little concert in the afternoon air.

Rolling his foot off the clutch gently, Sesshomaru let the big Dodge roll down the front driveway of the store towards the street. Inuyasha did the same and after the last car cleared the way, Sesshomaru brought the revs up and let his foot off the clutch hard.

With the roar of the 440 Magnum, the Charger's bias-ply rear tires broke loose and began to smoke like a chimney as he turned right onto the road. Inuyasha couldn't help himself and did the same, the smaller 390 Ford V8 turning the Mustang's tires into a smoke cloud as he pulled off after the Charger.

Both shifted into second gear and let the tires struggle a bit more as the cars accelerated up the street. Finally hooking up solidly after he lifted his foot enough, Sesshomaru planted his foot on the accelerator once again and felt the heavy, all-steel Charger take off with a vengeance, its sleek, long hood rising as it accelerated.

It was a whole different animal from what he was used to. Most supercars were high revving, light weight, razor edged dancers; commanding serious precision to push them without ending up in a ditch. Most of his native countries' sports cars, turbo charged, modified pedestrian vehicles, were relatively sedate until wailed on.

But this thing was nothing close to sedate. Even at idle its burble was loud and the force shook the chassis slightly. The relatively soft suspension let the hood rise drastically as the weight shifted back under acceleration, and you could feel the weight of the car's ladder frame chassis and all-steel construction. And the bias-ply tires were like driving modern, R-compound radials down on their belts in terms of grip.

Really, the Charger he was driving could likely be utterly destroyed by most of the modified cars he owned, easily in fact and in almost any driving scenario. But the sheer feel of such brute force, and in such a cumbersome and challenging car was instantly addictive, a whole new experience and challenge, a new obstacle in driving to conquer and master.

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

As they pulled off the freeway into San Francisco, Inuyasha felt his pulse start to quicken. They were in the Bullitt cars, and Sesshomaru had led him to San Francisco, the very place in which Bullitt had been filmed, where the iconic image of the Charger and Mustang flying over the crests of the steep roads had come to life.

"We are getting arrested. We are seriously gonna get fucking arrested for this." Inuyasha said to himself as they made their way to such a road. Sure enough, Sesshomaru found one, and with the roar of the 440 Magnum, the black two door dove over the top of one of San Francisco's steeply hilled roads.

Following him, Inuyasha felt the Mustang go light and then thud as it reconnected with the pavement. Back on the gas, Inuyasha bombed toward the next plateau in the road, the hill cut where the cross streets ran across it, leaving abrupt plateaus that were just perfect for jumping over or off with a car.

He knew he couldn't push it too hard with the Mustang; despite its beautiful on-screen presence, the Ford had actually been a bitch to deal with; its suspension simply not built for the impact of the jumps inflicted upon it. The hanyou knew of the fact that they'd suffered multiple break downs with the Mustang when it had landed and broken on impact, whereas the Charger's torsion bar front suspension and heavy-duty rear leaf springs had proven durable.

Still, while showing restraint the hanyou wasn't about to pass up the once in a lifetime chance to recreate one of his favorite movie scenes of all time. He could replace leaf springs no problem, he wasn't going to get to jump a 68' Stang off a San Francisco hill again anytime soon.

At the bottom of one hill, they turned onto a side street, made it to the next hill, and drove up it, jumping off the crests of the road as Inuyasha throttled the Mustang after the Charger, Inuyasha getting a boner just about every time he saw the beautiful black Mopar leave the ground and come crashing back down with a jolt, the dual exhausts then bellowing out their aggressive symphony as the beast pulled away from him.

Ironically, the chase was kind of lopsided in Bullitt. While the Mustang kept up well on camera, in reality the Charger destroyed it. Despite being heavier, it's tougher suspension outlasted the Stang, and its 440 V8 simply outgunned the 390 block in the Ford by a long way.

Though, the tight city streets weren't really the place to unleash all the torque that Magnum engine had to offer, especially not with the car's weak tires and drum brakes, and so they soon pulled into the lot of a sushi joint of Sesshomaru's choosing.

"Well, I hope their bathroom's free cause I really need to go rub one out." Inuyasha commented as he got out of the Mustang.

"Just so long as I do not find any protein deposits in my car." Sesshomaru whipped back at him, leading the half demon into the restaurant.

"I must say, you really have done a beautiful job on those cars Inuyasha. That motor is running incredibly well, I'm almost shocked by how hard it pulls despite the car's weight."

"Yeah, it took a good bit of tuning but the Magnum really is purring now. The 390 ain't doing too bad either."

"Indeed, I look forward to driving it on the way back."

"Oh yeah, just don't push it too hard over the hills, the Ford suspension won't take the abuse like the Charger can."

"I'll take care then." Sesshomaru replied as he pulled out his phone. Looking through it, he manipulated the smart phone for a moment before turning the screen to Inuyasha, who promptly blushed when he saw what was on the webpage Sesshomaru had pulled up.

"What the hell?"

"Two blocks down that way there's the store that hosts this website. I want you to walk down there, buy this, insert it, and walk back here. I will order for us while you are gone."

"Are you serious? Why?"

"It will make it easier for you to receive me when we return to my home."

"Oh so I'm your on demand partner now am I?"

"You can certainly say no, though do you not wish to join me a second time?"

"I didn't say that, I just, I don't know, it's kind of unexpected."

"They have a vibrating option if you wish to debate this longer."

"Alright alright, I'll go." Inuyasha took the dog demon's money and left the restaurant on foot, heading for the sex shop Sesshomaru was sure was ahead of him.

Sitting back in his chair, Sesshomaru ordered them drinks and a few platters of sushi. Sure enough, the hanyou beat the raw fish to the table, and sat down with a gingerly movement and a scowl that told Sesshomaru the boy had his rear full of butt plug.

"Good boy."

"What am I your puppy?"

"No, though you do seem like you could use a bit of training. Have you ever worn a chastity cage before?"

"No, why?"

"It will be an interesting new experience for you."

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha responded as their food arrived. Sesshomaru merely smirked lightly and picked up a piece of tuna with his chopsticks.

~~~~~~A While Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha moaned around the ball gag, flexing his bound arms and legs as Sesshomaru's length slid him once again. He had to admit he was surprised to see the dog pursuing him again, and to such a kinky end at that. Though, he wasn't displeased by any measure, the dog was once again a great lay. A bit too kinky perhaps, as he had yet to let him peak while the full inu had finished inside him what was soon to be three times.

"So fidgety hanyou, you would expect someone as accustomed to dealing with such priceless machinery as yourself would be calm enough not to be unraveled merely by an hour or so of my attention."

Whatever profanity the hanyou had chosen to hurl at the other inu youkai was obscured by the ball-gag but Sesshomaru had gotten the gist of it just fine. Humping away in Inuyasha's tight, hot, silky passage he felt his peak drawing near and at the last second withdrew from the heavenly cavern. Milking himself, Sesshomaru peaked and came, his overly generous cock erupting onto Inuyasha's chest and stomach in thick, milky bursts.

"What a good little hanyou, you are so tight and hot wrapped around my length."

Sesshomaru rested alongside the bound half-demon as he idly stroked the pup's cock. Inuyasha was just hemorrhaging precum, his slick pouring from the tip of his sizeable organ. His balls were drawing up as well, his orgasm close at hand. If Sesshomaru chose to allow it of course."

"Do you wish to cum hanyou?"

Inuyasha angrily nodded, mumbling around the gag and shaking his head in agreement.

"So soon?"

Inuyasha nodded again, hips thrusting off the bed as much as his restraints would allow.

"Well, you are going into a cock cage once you've cum Inuyasha. I will keep you confined for at least one week hanyou, so I understand if you wish to savor this orgasm a little while longer."

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to hump himself off the bed.

"No, you wish to have a quick squirt now and mess yourself all over my bed."

While that made him slightly red in the face, and made some profanity try and escape the bright red ball held between his teeth; Inuyasha did reluctantly nod at that. Stroking the hanyou's erection idly, Sesshomaru strung his new partner along a bit more before striking.

"Alright hanyou, I shall allow you completion now. But only on the condition that I will be utilizing the locking rear shield on your forthcoming belt. You will have your anus filled with a phallus, twenty-four seven for the duration of your confinement.

Knowing how horny those ookami are, having your rear plugged will certainly end up leaving you with a sore jaw. Is that worth cumming now, or would you rather just wait an hour or three until I feel it's a more appropriate time for your climax?"

Inuyasha tried to vocalize, only getting a smirk from Sesshomaru as his cock was stroked idly. He wanted to cum soo bad, he was so painfully aroused and needed to peak.

"So what will be hanyou, are you going to wait like a good boy?"

Inuyasha shook his head no, getting a nod from Sesshomaru. He was quickly stroked up to his completion and with a moan around his gag he came. Cum pulsing out onto Sesshomaru's hand and over his groin and stomach, Inuyasha rode out his phenomenal orgasm and slumped back onto the bed.

Sesshomaru cleaned him and then began assembling the belt. It took the releasing of the ropes tying his waist down, but Inuyasha soon found a thick metal waist ring around himself. Two strips went down the cleft of his ass and conjoined behind his balls. The strip went up between his legs, a penis tube integrated into it.

His cock barely fit into the small tube, and the whole thing was pulled up and slipped into the mechanism at the waist band. It was brought together tight and with an audible click Inuyasha was confined to his new metal underwear.

"There we go, won't be tugging away on this cock anymore hanyou. Now, which would you prefer, the blue or the red?" Sesshomaru jokingly questioned as he held up two sizeable silicone phalluses he'd selected for the half-demon. Inuyasha just glared at him, prompting the full inu to pick for him.

"Red seems like it would suit you better."

The red phallus was attached to a metal bar which hooked to the metal strap between his legs. The phallus was lubricated and eased inside, all the way in bringing the metal strap tight between his cheeks. The top of it was locked to the back of the waist band, and Sesshomaru tucked the keys to both locks away for safe keeping.

Unbuckling the gag Sesshomaru withdrew it and began to untie his hanyou companion, allowing Inuyasha to sit up, gingerly with the phallus locked inside.

"You're really gonna make me wear this thing for a week."

"At least a week. If you are a good little hanyou I will allow you orgasm, if you aren't I shall leave you to stew for longer."

"You're a real bastard aren't you?"

"No, I'm just keeping control of you, as an alpha inu should."

"Oh, so you're just doing me a solid keeping a dildo locked in my ass."

"Indeed I am little one, rampant beta inu can easily get themselves into trouble without an alpha to keep them reigned in."

"Gee thanks, _alpha_."

Inuyasha prodded as the older inu pulled him down onto the bed, wrapping an arm round him and pressing his chest to the hanyou's back.

"You're very welcome beta. Oh, and just to be clear, I'm going to be having a talk with your ookami. I'll be sorting some things out with him, but you are to continue satisfying him. You will offer your mouth whenever he asks and that is the end of it. If I hear you are failing to please him I will leave you in that belt."

"So you're gonna be sorting Kouga out too. How exactly do you figure that, given he's another alpha and all?"

"Oh no, your wolf is not a proper alpha. An ookami, with the right guidance and training can make for a good alpha bitch, but never a true alpha." Sesshomaru prodded as he held the attractive hanyou, surprised at how much he enjoyed having the rambunctious beta in his arms.

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

"Thank you for joining me…Kouga, was it?"

"Yeah, Kouga Kamuto. What can I do for you Mr. Takahashi?"

"Please, call me Sesshomaru, and do remove your clothing."

"I'm sorry?"

"I requested you strip ookami. Here, now, do make haste wolf."


	11. Ruination

Hello all, welcome to chapter eleven, I hope you all enjoy it. This one has some Sesshomaru Kouga pornery, and then quite a bit of car nerdery, you've been warned.

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review.

Shizaki Kuro- Well no need to feel too sorry, he'll be escaping with his limbs all more or less intact :P Thanks for the review!

ladytokyo- Yep, I'm not a big Rustang fan but that GT390 fastback is just...yeah. As for the Charger I have to go with the flat black, evil as the gloss 68' looks I think Kurt Russell's 69' in Death Proof is just the meanest thing ever to stalk the earth. It's basically what appears to be a General Lee stunt car in flat black primer. Just absolutely evil. And seeing as I was around when the early Resident Evil's came out, zombies pretty much are teddy bears to me :P Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~The List~~~~~~

Kouga wondered where his life had taken such a turn for the strange, as he tugged against the chain locked round his neck. He was kneeling poolside out back of the dog's expansive, utterly gorgeous mansion with his neck chained down to a hook in front of him and his wrists to one behind.

"I must say you look quite nice when kept in your place ookami." Sesshomaru spoke as he returned, still dressed in a perfect suit and toting a number of implements Kouga didn't care to know the purpose of.

"Gee thanks, I really appreciate the thinly veiled kidnapping, very courteous of you to take the time out of your obviously busy schedule."

"Well, your wolf hood certainly seems to think it was a nice gesture on my part."

"Certainly chaining me down to your patio is the reason, not the vibrator you shoved up my ass and cranked to eleven."

"I did no shoving whatsoever; I was very gentle inserting the toy. I wouldn't want my guest to feel unwelcome. Now, we need to talk a moment ookami. You and the hanyou are humping, but you are not lovers so to speak, is that correct?"

"I…yeah, I guess so. I mean, we're good friends but we're not exactly spending every Valentine's Day cuddling and watching romantic comedies."

"Fair enough, you wish to continue seeing the hanyou though, correct?"

"Well yeah, my beautiful best friend has a tight, hot little ass that loves being reamed by wolf dick. I'm certainly not giving that up anytime soon."

"That is understandable. For the record I'm rather interested in the hanyou, our shared beta has gotten my curiosity. While I am not yet sure where I want this relationship to go I do know that wherever it leads I will not have you running around unfettered with my partner."

"And what exactly is your brilliant solution? Something to do with locking my dick away in some medieval contraption?"

"No, nothing of the sort. I don't wish to leave you without access to your modest pride ookami, I just wish to ruin it."

"Ruin?" Kouga asked tugging at his chains, slightly embarrassed by the way his hard dick bobbed and his hole clenched on the vibrator as he did.

"Nothing to worry about wolf, I'm not talking any matter of mutilation upon your person. I'm talking about a new substance one of my corporation's R&D companies has developed. The working name is 'Ruination' and is built to more or less de-man its user."

"How…how so, does it make my dick not work or something?" He was slightly fearful, but Kouga's dick stayed rock hard at the threat much to his chagrin.

"Yes and no. It doesn't stop your arousal or your sex drive whatsoever, it actually strongly increases them. It won't make you any less of a man down there, so to speak, nor will it inhibit erection. What the substance will do is increase your sex drive and increase the sensitivity of your penis, testicles, prostate and anus."

"That doesn't sound like you're de-manning me at all."

"Well, it doesn't until I get to the part where it reduces your precipice and your refractory period. You'll be always eager and especially sensitive, but you will become a premature ejaculator so to speak. Unable to resist jumping before the starting gun."

"How…how bad?"

"Bad. You will still be allowed inside Inuyasha, but press into that tight little cavern and you would be lucky if you lasted thirty seconds, maybe close to forty or so if you possessed phenomenal self-control. You will totally functional down there, you will be able to pleasure yourself, but you will not be able to pleasure others with that dick."

"So basically I'll be like a fucking twelve year old down there. Horny as fuck all the time and able to last five seconds?"

"Precisely."

"But Inuyasha still has to pleasure me whenever I ask?"

"Yes."

"No other strings attached?"

"Only one; I will put a remote controlled vibrator inside you, you will wear at work and through the day. Whenever I turn it on, you will excuse yourself to the bathroom and masturbate. With your sensitivity you won't be able to hide your arousal or resist, and completion will take but a few very short minutes."

"That's it?"

"That's it, agree to my rules and you may continue with our shared hanyou."

Kouga hung his head slightly, looking down at his pride which was currently eager and bobbing, his hole clenching on the vibrating toy inside him. He didn't like the thought of losing his sexual function, but he would still be getting pleasured and from Inuyasha. Taking a deep, slightly ragged breath, he looked up at Sesshomaru and made his choice.

~~~~~~A Few Days Later~~~~~~

"Alright everyone, let's get started. First things first, let me just congratulate you all, this has been a damn good month for us. Sales of new and used are both up over last month, which itself was a good one for us. We've made inroads with new car clubs and strengthened ties with those we're already affiliated with. The number of cars we've wrenched on out on the street is ever growing, and we had not one but two Concours winners that were our restorations at the last event. Damn fine work."

Inuyasha gave his employees a minute to applaud themselves, they certainly had earned it. His staff was a big part of the equation that had made his business a success; having people that were as dedicated and car crazy as he was had helped make Performance Unlimited into a community more than a business.

"Now, this month, we do have to really stay on the grind. At the forefront, we've got this list here." Inuyasha turned round to point at the chalkboard on the wall of the garage behind him, Sesshomaru's fifty cars marked, some of the cars having either one or two checks next to the name.

"These are all for one really well-heeled client, and the deadline is tight. If we can deliver, that's fifty cars we can maintain, and sets the stage for many other purchases in the future if we can secure his business. Keep your eyes out, let me know if you spot anything on the list.

Next, we've got Race Wars coming up. No doubt the flood of cars to be prepped or rebuilt will be coming in soon. Seeing as we really do have a strong little community of owners and cars, don't be afraid to turn down last minute jobs. Prioritize the people we have, if you have extra time to take on extra cars by all means, but if someone's coming in off the street looking for serious work at the last minute, send them on down the street if we have to."

Inuyasha then motioned towards their standing list; a board on the garage wall that listed cars and parts the garage was essentially always looking for. It was meant for the sort of stuff they always had in demand, the parts they always needed for restorations and the cars they could always sell at the drop of a hat.

Generally, it was cars like old British roadsters, Italian convertibles and coupes from companies like Alfa Romeo, Fiat, and Lancia. Any year or model of Porsche 911 or Chevrolet Corvette were easily moved as were classics Ferrari's and Lambo's, any of the muscle cars or street rods, and parts like popular engines, gearboxes, trim pieces, wear items all the restorations needed, and the like that they used in serious volume.

"Sadly, it is pretty much official now that Saab is going under, and this time it's for good. So, I'm adding pretty much anything Saab to the list for cars and parts. The early models like the 93 and 96, the 900 and 9000 Turbos, the 99 models, the 9-3 Turbo and Viggen models. Even the lower models can be great for parts if we can get them clean.

Also, to go with the nice weather, we're going with a ragtop theme for this month, primarily British. We've got some really nice Triumphs in the back, a few nice Austin-Healeys, just to name a few. We've also got some other makes, a few clean Miata's, some Z3's and the like to fill the showroom, as well as some new 911, Vette, M3, XK-R, and Mustang GT convertibles among others.

Finally, in regards to the showroom, I'm thinking of clearing the few cars from the left showroom. We have a big surplus of Alfa Spyders, of pretty much every vintage and I think this a good time to get them out on display. I think we'll do the left wing there as an all Spyder room if no one objects."

"That actually sounds like a really good idea. Especially with a couple of the big Alfa meets coming in the next few months, a room full of what we can do with a Romeo isn't a bad thing at all." Inuyasha's Italian car specialist, Ayame, offered, getting murmurs of agreement from some of the other employees.

"Exactly what I was thinking. I was even thinking, we've got a couple of early Spyders, well the ones you've done. A lot of them are drivers, but I know of two right off the bat that are Concours level back there. I say we make them a centerpiece in the room, and if anything hold them till the coming meets.

Let's trailer them out to the meets, enter them, see how we do. Then offer them for sale, hopefully with a blue ribbon to wrap round the rear view mirror."

"Sounds good, where then should we move the left wing cars. It's just the Carrera GT, a Mk. II GTI, and a Roush Mustang if I'm not mistaken." Kagome questioned, slightly bothered by the answer she expected.

"The GTI and the Roush can just cycle back into the garage for the next month or so, the Carrera can go up top. We've got a Murceilago Roadster, and a Ford GTX1 coming in within the next few days. The three of them can go up top, looking out over the showroom."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kagome questioned with a smirk, not out of any sense of it being a poor sales tactic, but rather for that fact that the top of the showroom was easier to get out of with the cars. Which was fine except for the fact that Inuyasha couldn't walk past the Carrera GT without becoming sexually aroused, and he happened to have access to the keys.

"You shut up. Now, anybody have anything they'd like to bring up?"

"Oh, I have one. I know we have a sort of a system for the parking spots for the cars to be serviced, but it does seem to be a bit chaotic at the moment."

"Yes, thank you, I knew I was forgetting something. It'll be a pain in the ass, but I would like to do an organizing job out back. The waiting room so to speak out there definitely needs to be put back in order, by the service tags.

Part of it too I think is the junkyard out back, it's getting overrun. I plan to start on that soon; anyone willing to donate a few hours or a day off can have it back double once we're done. I'd like to get that back into shape, likely alphabetically by manufacturer, get the parts cars moved into order and sorted between parts cars and potential restos or modifieds."

Inuyasha had a few volunteers for that and nodded his head appreciatively, checking to see if there were any more questions before concluding things.

"Alright then, I guess we can call this meeting adjourned. Let's just get the garage finished up, I'll start pulling cars round and getting the showroom straightened out, and let's get a nice cleaning done in there with the cars out of the way as well. While we're moving the garage round, we can do a bit of organizing back there as well. Oh, and somebody figure out what we're doing for lunch and get an order going."

With that, Inuyasha concluded their monthly staff meeting, letting his employees to finish up cleaning their work benches, tool boxes, and offices. Once a month, the hanyou liked to gather all of his employees together and keep them updated with the important events in the shop, and to focus them in for the next month.

While their stock changed constantly with whatever came in or they chased down; they generally tried to keep a different theme of sorts for the cars they displayed in the showroom. Different decades, certain motors, body styles, countries of origin, whatever the hanyou was currently into that month. It helped bring new people into the showroom and offered collectors and enthusiasts a never ending influx of different rides to sample.

And, it was a good time to do a thorough cleaning. With the cars shuffled around in the showroom they could get a proper cleaning done in there, they could properly organize the desks and offices on their day off. Similarly they could move the vehicles from the garage and do a good servicing in there as well. They could clean their tools, wipe down their boxes, and reorganize everything. Additionally they could properly sweep and mop the garage, clean the lifts, benches, compressors, etc.

It all helped keep the place running smoothly, helped keep the work force happy, and made a good impression on potential customers. Walking into the showroom to see a clean, well lit place and cars that were well staged together put the cars into the best possible light, generating that feeling of want and excitement in potential buyers.

In the back, it put people at ease about handing their babies over to the shop. Walking in to see a grimy, disorganized hole with parts strewn everywhere was an immediate red flag for anyone potentially paying for a restoration or modification. While a garage certainly wasn't a beauty salon, it could be kept orderly and clean. And walking in to see a well-lit, well maintained, orderly work space that was kept as clean and neat as the work entailed would allow made it much easier for potential customers to leave their beloved cars and a sizeable check to boot.

"Seriously though Inuyasha, you'd better not wrap this thing round a tree, I would like to sell it one day." Kagome prodded Inuyasha as they walked into the showroom, approaching the sleek black supercar resting on the floor.

"Eh, you know if it's too hard to sell we could always keep it."

"No, that's a bad Inuyasha, bad!" Kagome admonished him as he got the keys and fired the German V10 to life. Inuyasha did truly love the Stuttgart based rocket ship, and honestly did have to resist the temptation just to write it off to the business and keep it for himself. Though then again, with the big advance Sesshomaru had given him…

"Oh come on, you know you love this thing."

"It is undeniably brilliant, but then selling undeniably brilliant cars is our business."

"Yeah yeah."

The next several hours passed quickly. They got the cars out of the showroom, cleaned it top to bottom, then started moving new vehicles in. They got the new cars into place then reorganized the old ones back into the storage garages, getting them straightened out though they had been in good shape before so there wasn't much to do.

Then, a good sweep and mop of the garages was taken care of as the cars were given a good wipe down. The cars in the garage were given a quick detailing with a maintenance style spray to keep them looking good. The cars in the showroom were given a nice waxing and the interiors were given a quick detailing, making them properly presentable.

Meanwhile the garage had been cleared out and cleaned. All the sweeping and mopping had been taken care of, the big equipment all cleaned, and the tools and boxes nearly finished. Inuyasha turned his attention to his own, getting it straightened out and clean as the others took their lunch order and called it in.

By time the plus sized order of pizza, wings, and fries was picked up and brought back Performance Unlimited was looking properly brilliant. The showroom was polished and perfect, the garage was straight and orderly, and the cars were looking their best. Even Inuyasha's own office was treated to a pass by the vacuum, errant files sorted, windows washed and his computer wiped clean. All of which was undone as a container of mega fries was deposited on his desk.

"Fuck me these are good." Inuyasha forked through them as he clicked away at Craigslist ads in the nearby areas. While plenty of interesting cars came to them, it was all about staying on the prowl for any deals. Newspaper ads, other dealers, the gamut of internet sites, car clubs, friends of friends, etc. all provided more sheet metal, fiberglass, and carbon fiber among other things, for Performance Unlimited.

Old cars were a big staple of the business. The modern sports cars, hot hatchbacks, supercars, sport sedans, etc. did provide a steady source of revenue and in fact essentially paid ninety or so percent of the overhead. Thus, the modification work, the restorations, the maintenance on those vehicles; that was the profit aspect of the business. Which meant it quite literally paid to pursue the rusty, dilapidated wrecks hidden away in barns, garages, behind houses and buildings, tucked away in storage, etc.

"Anything good?" Kagome asked, standing behind him.

"Hmm, 87' Firebird. Modified and poorly, but the body looks straight. Could be good if we get it cheap."

"Hmm, they are picking up in popularity, especially as the seventies models are picking up in value."

"Oh, 79' Toyota Celica. Oh shit, automatic and it's rusted to shit."

"Damn, I like them too."

"Here we go, 80' Celica. Sunchaser too, 5-speed, body's a bit smacked up, but looks rust free. We might have a winner with this one."

"Oh, very nice. Those convertible conversions were rare, only a couple thousand right?"

"Yeah, there were, and sold through the Toyota dealers. Definitely want that one." Inuyasha saved the page before clicking back and taking a searching a few other titles, marking them off as he went. He found a few odd and end pieces of interest, and sent a few inquiries out before he decided to enjoy the rest of his Sunday afternoon.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Hey Shippo, what's up?"

"Oh nothing really, I was just thinking about the showroom."

"Yeah?"

"It's just, I know you're doing rag tops for this month, I just thought I'd let you know that SL you restored is done. I reapplied all the chrome and trim after buffing yesterday, I just let it sit overnight in the booth to harden some more. If you wanted it, I could just run the buffer over it one more time…"

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks. Actually, that could be really good in the foyer area. If I'm not mistaken, we've got a bunch of SL's around here, all different generations."

"A Mercedes-Benz timeline at the front door?"

"It would look pretty damn good wouldn't it?"

Inuyasha's body work extraordinaire Shippo nodded and went to give the 1956 Mercedes-Benz 190SL its final pass with the buffing wheel to bring out that perfect glossy shine. Inuyasha walked through the showroom, finding the newest version of the iconic German convertible, the 2012 Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG, firing the twin turbo V12 to life.

Backing it across the floor and avoiding the scattered flotsam of coffee stands, plants, furniture, and brochure racks he parked the SL near the front door. A Ford Mustang convertible was near the front door, which he started and pulled over to the SL's now empty spot. A Triumph TR3 that was on the floor was pulled over as well and brought back into the garage.

From the garage, Inuyasha found another SL65 AMG, this one a 2006 and thus of the previous generation of SL. It was pulled into line with the newest example and Inuyasha went back into the garage once again. A black 1993 600 SL went in the line next, and then a third generation 560 SL in red was eased from the garage and rolled round into the showroom.

A second generation, 1969 280 SL in a deep burgundy was rolled into line and backed into the slanted line Inuyasha had facing the door. Just minutes later Shippo pulled in with the 190 SL, its sea foam paint gleaming under the lights. Parking them all together, they shut them off and stepped back to take a good look. From the front and sides, it looked great, nearly six decades of Mercedes convertible parked together.

"That is properly nice, great fucking idea." Inuyasha praised, getting a small smile from his kitsune employee.

It was a neat comparison too, the evolution of the cars over the years and the differing generations. The first with its small four cylinder, an inline six in the second generation as the car got a bit larger. The third generation received a 5.6 liter V8, hence the 560 in 560 SL, and packed driving dynamics closer to a muscle car as a result. The fourth offered a series of motors though in top 600 trim it was a six liter V12.

The fifth and sixth generations, both the high strung AMG version, furthered this even more. While realistically held at twelve cylinders, the newest two packed two turbos onto the engine giving them even more grunt than the 600 SL. It was a beautiful timeline, one that would hopelessly spurn on a few sales.

All that settled Inuyasha took a few minutes to return to office, following up a few more leads. Gingerly easing his plugged rear into his seat, Inuyasha bit back a growl as he felt his cock harden in its constraints. The stupid belt was hell, he was so horny and couldn't do anything to satisfy it. The phallus was just making it worse, every time he sat down or clenched he felt it there, inside.

Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, but he sort of liked the toy back there. It made him so aroused, made him want to have another alpha's thick length inside him, made him want Sesshomaru for that matter. Or Kouga for that matter, not that he'd ever let the ookami know.


End file.
